Amarte es un pecado
by Clarissa03
Summary: Un amor que nunca debió de existir...
1. Chapter 1

**Amarte es un Pecado**

**_Cuando te vi por primera vez sentí que te conocía desde antes, quizás en alguna otra vida, porque estaba seguro que si en ésta te hubiera visto nunca te hubiera dejado ir de mi lado. Desde que nos conocimos en ese bar donde tú cantabas no nos pudimos separar, nuestro amor era puro, demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, te encontré sin buscarte, eras y serás mi otra mitad, la que necesito para estar completo._**

**_Pero tarde nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos amarnos, no debimos ni siquiera pensarlo, ¿pero quien dijo que el corazón entiende razones? Tú y yo somos la prueba de que en el corazón no se manda. Fuimos contra las leyes de la moral y de la naturaleza sin siquiera saberlo. Porque por bromas del destino esa conexión que sentimos desde el primer instante no solamente fue amor a primera vista, sino que fue el llamado de la sangre._**

**_Demasiado tarde nos enteramos que éramos hermanos._**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Familia Hino:**_

Akane Hino

Rei Hino

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Familia Chiba:**_

Mamoru Chiba

Gea Chiba

Darien Chiba

Seiya Chiba

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Familia Black:**_

Zafiro Black

Diamante Black

Michiru Black

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Familia Tsukino:**_

Andrew Tsukino

Serena Tsukino

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Familia Tenoh:**_

Haruka Tenoh

Lita Tenoh

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**¿Será cierto que para los enamorados lo más difícil no es el primer beso, si no el último?**

* * *

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese colgante?

Mamoru Chiba no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el colgante que llevaba la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él, era el mismo que le había regalado a Akane hace ya más de veinte años. Estaba seguro que era el mismo, ya que lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, porque se lo mando hacer especialmente para ella y además en el estaba grabada la fecha en la cual se conocieron.

Rei frunció el ceño. Ya estaba lo bastante nerviosa por conocer al padre de su novio como para que ahora éste apenas ella entrara a la sala le preguntara sobre el colgante de su madre sin siquiera saludarla o algo por el estilo.

Se llevó la mano hacia el colgante y lo apretó con fuerza.

- Era de mi madre, ella me lo regalo poco antes de morir.

- Co... ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? –preguntó Mamoru temiendo que le digiera el nombre de Akane, ya que eso significaría que habría muerto.

- Akane, Akane Hino.

Mamoru se dejó caer en el sillón que se encontraba detrás de él. Akane había muerto, ya no podría volverla a ver y pedirle perdón por lo que ella tuvo que sufrir en el pasado.

- ¿Papá te encuentras bien? –preguntó Darien acercándose a Mamoru.

Mamoru solamente asintió, ya que el nudo que sentía en la garganta no le dejaba hablar.

- ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? –preguntó Rei nerviosa al ver lo pálido que se había puesto el padre de su novio al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

Mamoru subió la vista y la fijo en la muchacha que estaba parada en medio de la sala.

- Yo le regale a tu madre el colgante que llevas puesto.

Ahora fue el turno de Rei de quedar pálida.

No puede ser, ser repetía una y otra vez, tiene que ser una estúpida broma o una horrible confusión, porque él no podía ser quien le había regalado el colgante a su madre, porque ese colgante se lo había regalado su padre antes de separase a su madre.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenárseles de lágrimas, su madre antes de morir le había dicho que el colgante era el único recuerdo del hombre que había amado toda su vida, el padre de Rei. Cuando ésta quiso preguntarle el nombre del hombre, su madre le dijo simplemente Mamoru, sin ningún apellido.

Ya no pudo soportar más y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Todo concordaba, el colgante y el nombre del padre de Darien, Mamoru, al igual que su padre.

Darien al ver que Rei comenzaba a llorar se acercó rápidamente a ella, él pensaba que se encontraba en ese estado porque se acordó de su madre y todavía no lograba superar la reciente muerte de ésta.

- Rei, ¿te encuentras bien? –Darien trató de abrazarla pero Rei se alejó rápidamente de él.

Darien frunció el ceño por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo su novia.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó a nadie en particular.

Mamoru se levantó del sillón y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su hijo.

- Nunca podré agradecerte esto que has hecho, hijo.

Darien levantó una de sus cejas, ahora sí que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni el por qué su padre le daba las gracias.

- ¿Agradecerme qué? –le preguntó.

- Haberla encontrado –dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero esas lágrimas eran de felicidad, todo lo contrario que las de Rei en ese momento.

Mamoru fijo la vista en la muchacha que al igual que él estaba llorando.

- No sabes cómo siento lo de tu madre y me duele no poder haberla visto antes que muriera –Mamoru tomo aire para poder continuar hablando-. Todos estos años te he buscado a ti y a tu madre. Ella te habrá contado que ese colgante se lo regale cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada y siempre me decía que si tenía una niña le regalaría ese colgante para el día de su boda, pero supongo que tuvo que adelantar su promesa –Mamoru sonrió con tristeza-. Dios... todavía no puedo creer que tengo a mi hija al fin frente a mí y todavía no sé ni siquiera su nombre.

Darien sintió una especie de golpe en la cabeza, ¿mi hija?, ¿Rei era la hija que su padre había tenido veinte años atrás con otra mujer?

- No puede ser –murmuró paralizado todavía por la noticia.

- Yo no puedo ser su hija –dijo Rei mientras comenzaba a temblar.

- Por supuesto que lo eres –aseguró Mamoru-. No necesito ninguna prueba para comprobarlo, yo sabía que Akane estaba embarazada cuando dejamos de vernos, además llevas el colgante que era de ella y tienes sus mismos ojos.

Rei empezó a negar con la cabeza de manera descontrolada. Esto no podía ser cierto, se repetía, Darien no podía ser su hermano.

Comenzó a sentir unas fuertes nauseas, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ese lugar. Miró a Darien que se encontraba entre su padre y ella, estaba pálido y con la mirada perdida.

- Darien... –murmuró.

Darien la miró y en los ojos de él pudo ver todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Rei cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, no soportaba ver sufrir al hombre que amaba.

A su hermano.

Darien al ver como Rei cerraba los ojos pensó que se desmayaría, y se acercó rápidamente a ella, pero antes de alcanzarla, Rei salió corriendo de la casa.

- ¡Rei! –gritó Darien.

- ¿Rei? ¿Así es como se llama mi hija? –preguntó Mamoru emocionado, sin percatarse en el estado en el cual se encontraba su hijo mayor.

Mamoru siguió hablando pero Darien ya no escuchaba nada de lo que decía su padre, solamente pensaba en Rei, en la mujer que amaba. Se llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ahí se encontraba una caja de terciopelo en la cual había un anillo de compromiso, tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio esa misma noche después que la presentara con sus padres.

- Todavía no puedo creer esa era la sorpresa que me tenías –dijo Mamoru todavía emocionado-. Pero dime como diste con el paradero de tu hermana.

Darien miró a su padre, éste creía que la sorpresa que le había dicho que le tenía era su hija, pero la sorpresa que le quería dar Darien era que le iba a presentar a su futura nuera.

Tenía que ir a buscar a Rei y arreglar las cosas con ella, tenía que haber una solución para todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sin contestarle a su padre salió de la casa en busca de Rei.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rei entró a su casa y el ambiente familiar la golpeó de inmediato, entro al dormitorio rápidamente pero se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta. En el piso se encontraba una camisa de Darien, la tomo entre sus manos y se la llevó hacia la cara, aspiró su fragancia tan característica, un doloroso desconsuelo le atravesó el corazón y le cerró el estomago, sentía un nudo en la garganta que la asfixiaba y no la dejaba respirar.

Trató de serenarse pero no podía, había perdido a Darien para siempre, nunca más lo volvería a besar, a compartir la cama con él, a despertar y encontrarlo parado frente a ella con el desayuno en una bandeja, nunca más discutiría con él por cosas sin importancia.

Se deslizó por la pared hasta caer en el frío piso del dormitorio, tenía los ojos enrojecidos e irritados ya de tanto llorar, pero de todas maneras no podía parar de hacerlo, era una especie de catarsis.

- ¿Porqué mamá, porque tenía que ser él mi padre? –los hombros le temblaron y comenzó a llorar convulsivamente

Todo el plan de vida que había construido junto a Darien se había ido a la basura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Rei!

Darien entró desesperado a la casa esperando encontrar a Rei, la buscó por todas las habitaciones pero no había ningún rastro de ella. Se dirigió a la habitación que fue testigo de tantos encuentros entre los dos, pero lo único que encontró fue una carta sobre la enorme cama.

Tomo la carta con manos temblorosas, tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba seguro que esa carta no traería nada bueno.

Después de respirar varias veces para así tranquilizarse y secarse las lágrimas que le estaban cayendo desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que Rei no estaba en la casa, comenzó a leer la carta.

_Darien:_

_No sabes lo difícil que se me hace tener que escribir esta carta, decirte adiós como una cobarde, porque si lo hacía a la cara estaba segura que no sería capaz de separarme de ti._

_Contigo pase los mejores meses de mi vida y quería pasar el resto de ella, pero esto es imposible…_

_Aún escribiéndote con el corazón destrozado puedo recordar todos los momentos felices que pase contigo, como cuando nos conocimos en el bar en el que yo cantaba y tú hiciste hasta lo imposible para que yo aceptara salir contigo. Pero ten por seguro que a pesar de la terrible verdad que nos hemos enterado hoy, yo no cambiaría ningún momento que pase contigo._

_No me busques, lo mejor es que nos separemos por un largo tiempo o hasta que dejemos sentir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, aunque creo que de mi parte va hacer imposible porque aunque seas mi hermano yo te amo y te seguiré amando hasta el último día de mi vida. Pero eso no significa que podamos estar juntos porque ambos sabemos que es imposible y que amarnos como lo hacemos no es más que el peor de los pecados._

_Amor, se feliz y aunque me duela lo que te voy a decir tengo que hacerlo, encuentra a una mujer digna de tu amor y ámala. _

_Antes de despedirme no quiero que creas que me fui sin decirte adiós porque no me importaras, sino que fue porque se lo difícil que sería darte un último beso, decir un último te amo._

_Rei Hino_

Darien se llevó la carta a la cara y lloró como un niño. No quería dejarla ir pero tenía que hacerlo, su vida se volvería un infierno sin ella, sin escuchar su voz cuando cantaba por las noches, sin sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, sin escucharla decir un te amo.

Doblo la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta junto al anillo de compromiso. Observó por última vez la habitación que había compartido con Rei los últimos meses.

- No te olvidaré y ten por seguro que siempre te amaré –le dijo a la fotografía de ella que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

Tomó la fotografía y salió de la casa hacia su auto, fingiría que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien, aunque por dentro llevará el dolor de su ausencia.

* * *

_**Díganme si les gustó o no...**_


	3. Capítulo 2

(Música en Youtube para este capítulo: /watch?v=tTNrBJ9rq9E&feature=related)

**¿Porqué insistimos en dañar a las personas que mas queremos haciéndoles creer que no nos importan?... solamente los lastimamos, es como jugar con fuego… todos los involucrados nos quemamos.**

* * *

_**En la actualidad, cuatro años después…**_

Tiene una fotografía entre sus manos, es lo único que le queda de ella, de esa mujer que aunque han pasado los años la sigue amando. No ha logrado olvidarla y tampoco piensa hacerlo ya que tarde o temprano ella tendrá que volver a verlo y aunque esté en contra de las reglas de la naturaleza, él no la va a dejar irse de nuevo de su lado.

- Rei –murmura acariciando con sus dedos la imagen que aparece en la fotografía.

No la ha reemplazado por ninguna otra mujer, le ha sido completamente fiel a su recuerdo, a ese amor que todavía siente en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de todo él cumplió cuando ella le pidió que no la buscara, sabía que tenía que dejar que se desahogara y que regresara por su propia voluntad cuando estuviera preparada para hacerlo. Por ella él sería capaz de esperarla hasta el último día de su vida.

Pero ya no tendría que hacerlo, había llegado el día en que ella regresaba, al fin volvería a verla, y haría todo necesario para que ella comprendiera que tenían que estar juntos a pesar de todas las cosas, que con el amor que se tenían podían enfrentar cualquier dificultad, inclusive a la sangre que los unía.

- Hijo al fin llegas estaba preocupada, pensaba que no alcanzarías a llegar antes que Rei.

Darien guardo rápidamente la fotografía dentro de su chaqueta.

- No llegaría tarde por nada del mundo –conteste volteándose para ver a su madre.

- Tu padre está realmente nervioso, a pesar de que habla por teléfono siempre que puede con ella, no la ha visto desde hace más de cuatro años.

- ¿Y tú como estas? –le preguntó a su madre.

- Bien. Tú sabes que yo a ella no la culpo de nada, cuando tu padre estuvo con la madre de Rei, Mamoru y yo estábamos separados. Además tu sabes que siempre quise tener una hija y me encantaría que lográramos llevarnos bien con Rei –Gea le sonrió a su hijo.

- Me alegro de que pienses así.

- Veo que ya estamos todos, ya debe de estar por llegar Rei –dijo Mamoru entrando a la sala en la que se encontraba su esposa y su hijo mayor.

- Así que al fin voy a conocer a mi hermana –dijo un joven apuesto de largo cabello negro.

- Si Seiya, tú y tu madre son los únicos que no la conocen –dijo Mamoru a su hijo.

- ¿Saben lo que me dijo su hermana? –pregunto Mamoru.

Darien hizo una mueca de dolor, no le gustaba que le recordaran en cada momento que Rei era su hermana.

Seiya frunció el ceño al percatarse de la reacción de su hermano, aunque ya no se sorprendía de las acciones de éste, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que se estaba comportando extraño y para lo único que vivía era para trabajar, ni siquiera salía a divertirse. Seiya estaba seguro que todo se debía a una mujer, muchas veces trató de hablar con su hermano del tema, pero él siempre se rehusaba.

Mamoru al ver que ninguno de sus dos hijos le contestaba decidió seguir hablando.

- Me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa y que tenía que dármela en persona, que no podía ser por teléfono ¿Qué será? –preguntó con curiosidad.

En ese momento se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Darien sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido como si en cualquier momento éste se saldría de su pecho. Al fin volvería a verla, a escuchar su voz, a sentirla entre sus brazos. Trató de tranquilizarse respirando profundo, pero no lo lograba estaba demasiado ansioso por verla.

Se podía escuchar cada vez más cerca los pasos y las voces, hasta que en marco de la puerta apareció ella, Rei.

Estaba realmente hermosa, tenía su cabello negro como el carbón al igual que hace años atrás, pero es su mirada se podía notar la diferencia, ahora en esa mirada no había la inocencia que lo había enamorado hace cuatro años atrás, ahora en ella se podía ver sabiduría, madurez.

- Rei hija, al fin estas de vuelta –dijo su padre acercándose hacia su hija para abrazarla.

- Si, al fin llegue –dijo Rei abrazando a su padre y tratando de huir de la mirada de Darien.

Mamoru se alejó de su hija y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

- Ven, quiero que conozcas a algunas personas.

Mamoru la llevó hacia el sofá en el cual se encontraban sentados una mujer de mediana edad con un hombre un poco mayor que Rei.

- Esta mujer –dijo Mamoru ofreciéndole una mano a Gea para que se levantara-, es mi esposa Gea Chiba y este joven es mi hijo Seiya, tu hermano. –le sonrió Mamoru.

Gea se acercó a Rei y le dio un abrazo afectuoso. Rei se sorprendió por la reacción de la mujer, ya que esperaba que ésta no se sintiera cómoda por la presencia de ella y que la despreciara o la culpara por lo que paso entre su madre y Mamoru.

- Me alegro de que al fin nos podamos conocer –le dijo con una sonrisa Gea.

- A mi también –le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Veo que mi papá tenía razón cuando dijo que eras hermosa. Tendré que alejar con palos a todos los pretendientes que vayas a tener de ahora en adelante –le dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa.

Rei se ruborizó por el cumplido, pero también le sonrió, tuvo el presentimiento que se llevaría muy bien con Seiya en el futuro.

- Bueno al único que queda que saludes es a Darien, pero a él no es necesario que te lo presente –dijo Mamoru.

Rei que había estado dándole la espalda intencionalmente a Darien, tuvo que darse la vuelta para saludarlo.

- No, no es necesario –dijo Rei tratando de que su voz sonara serena.

Darien, que se había mantenido alejado apoyado en la chimenea, al momento que Rei se volteó a mirarlo pudo sentir como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se volvían a tensar.

Rei se fue acercando lentamente hacia Darien hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, ninguno los podía apartar, no necesitaban palabras para expresar todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento entre ellos.

Darien acortó la poca distancia que tenía dándole un abrazo.

Rei se tensó al sentir el abrazo, pero de a poco se fue relajando, hasta que le respondió el abrazo.

- No sabes todo lo que extrañe, como me hiciste falta en todo este tiempo –le murmuró Darien en el oído a Rei, para que solamente ella escuchara esas palabras.

- Yo…

Rei iba hablar pero Darien no se lo permitió ya que continúo hablando.

- No digas nada, tenemos que hablar tranquilamente los dos y este no es el lugar apropiado, pero quiero que sepas algo. Te sigo amando tanto o más que hace cuatro años.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras Rei se separó de Darien discretamente y sin mirarlo se alejó de él para ir donde su padre.

Darien frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de Rei, presentía que algo le pasaba, era como si ocultara algo.

- ¿Supongo que te quedarás con nosotros ahora que estas de vuelta en el país? –le preguntó ansioso Mamoru a su hija.

- Todavía no lo sé, tengo que resolver algunas cosas todavía, además no es decisión mía solamente.

- Si lo dices por nosotros, déjame decirte que estaríamos felices de que te quedaras en esta casa –le dijo Gea.

- No, yo…

Pero Rei no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque se escucharon algunas voces en la entrada de la casa.

- Parece que tenemos visitas inesperadas –dijo Seiya con curiosidad.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? –preguntó Gea frunciendo el ceño.

Un hombre alto de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, de unos treinta años aproximadamente apareció hablando animadamente.

- Siento llegar tarde pero… ¿Darien?

- Zafiro, ¿eres tú? –preguntó Darien sorprendido.

- Por supuesto que soy yo, no creo haber cambiado tanto en quince años –dijo Zafiro con una mueca. Para después ir a donde su amigo a darle un abrazo.

- ¿Pero cuando llegaste? –preguntó Darien contento por volver a ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo.

- Hace apenas unas horas.

Seiya que estaba callado observando toda la situación, estaba seguro de que algo no cuadraba en todo lo que estaba pasando, todavía no entendía que hacía Zafiro ahí, y por que éste había dicho que sentía llegar tarde, como si alguien lo hubiera estado esperando. Ya que ni sus padres ni su hermano sabían de su llegada, la única persona que quedaba era Rei. Seiya no dudo ningún segundo en saciar su curiosidad.

- No es por ser impertinente pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó a Zafiro.

- ¡Seiya, no seas grosero! –le reprochó su madre.

- Solo pregunto –se encogió de hombros.

Zafiro soltó una carcajada.

- No te preocupes –le dijo Zafiro a Seiya-. Y para responder tu pregunta vine por mi mujer.

- ¿Tu mujer? –preguntó Darien palideciendo.

- Si mi mujer –respondió Zafiro pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rei y atrayéndola hacia él.

- Esa es la sorpresa que les tenía –Rei respiro profundo y les mostró la mano izquierda a su familia, la cual le temblaba, en ella se podían apreciar dos anillos, uno con un pequeño diamante y otro que era una sortija de matrimonio-. Me case –le dijo tratando de sonreírles pero estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que le salió fue una especie de mueca.

Darien no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos en esos momentos. Rei, "su" Rei se había casado con otro hombre, y ese hombre no era más ni menos que uno de sus mejores amigos.

Trató de buscar los ojos de Rei para en ellos ver la verdad de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero ella tenía la vista fija en su padre.

- ¿Nadie va a felicitarnos? –soltó una risa nerviosa.

- Por supuesto que sí, solo nos has sorprendido con la noticia –dijo su padre dándole un cariñoso abrazo y felicitándola por su reciente boda.

Después todos los presentes saludaron a la feliz pareja, nadie parecía notar que en la sala había alguien que se le estaba destrozando el corazón de a poco, Darien quería salir corriendo de ese lugar pero sus piernas no le respondían, parecían estar clavadas en el suelo.

Todos esos años la estuvo esperando para nada, para que ella apareciera feliz con otro hombre diciendo que se había enamorado y se había casado con él.

- Ya que no pudimos estar en tu matrimonio, tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta para celebrarlo –decía Gea que ya había mandado a pedir champán para celebrar. Después miró a Darien y le comentó-. Hijo no has felicitado a tu hermana y a Zafiro, debes estar contento –le miró de nuevo a Rei-. Sabes que cuando Zafiro y Darien era pequeños, estaban todos el día juntos parecían que fueran hermanos, y mira las vueltas que dan la vida ahora pueden decir que lo son ya que Zafiro se ha casado con su hermana –termino de hablar Gea con una gran sonrisa.

- Tienes razón madre, no he saludado a la feliz pareja –dijo Darien con una sonrisa triste, pero nadie se percató de eso, solamente Rei quien bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

Darien le dio un abrazo primero a su amigo y después felicito a Rei.

- Espero de todo corazón que valga la pena lo que estás haciendo. Pero no olvides que nadie te va a amar como yo –le susurró junto a su oído.

Darien se alejó de Rei y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Darien, ¿no te quedarás a celebrar? –preguntó su padre.

- No, tengo cosas que hacer –contestó dándole la espalda los que se encontraban en la habitación -. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, Zafiro. Y tú también Rei. Adiós.

Rei tenía la vista clavada en la puerta por la que había desaparecido Darien.

- Te encuentras bien amor, estás algo pálida –le dijo Zafiro a su mujer.

- Estoy un poco cansada por el viaje –le sonrió ella.

- Será mejor que te recuestes por algunas horas, acompáñenme les ensañare su habitación –les dijo Gea.

Rei asintió y siguieron a Gea hacia las escaleras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Darien entró a su departamento aventando todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, necesitaba arrancar todo el dolor y la impotencia que estaba dentro de él, y la mejor manera que encontró fue descargando su furia contra los muebles o cualquier objeto.

- ¿Porqué maldita sea, por qué? –se preguntaba con impotencia.

Cuando sus fuerzas lo abandonaron se dejo caer al suelo, había anhelado tanto el momento de volver a verla, pero nada lo preparo para verla casada con otro hombre. Rei ya no era de él, ahora era de otro.

Escondió la cara entre las manos como cuando era un niño pequeño y lloraba, pero la diferencia era que ahora su madre no podía curarle todo el dolor que sentía con algunas palabras cariñosas o con algunos mimos. El dolor que sentía en ese momento era tan intenso que lo estaba desgarrando desde adentro, era mucho peor que cuando ella se fue, ya que antes tenía la esperanza que ella volviera y pudieran enfrentar el futuro juntos. Pero ahora no había esperanza alguna, ella había decidido seguir sin él y formar una familia junto a otro.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba debido al llanto, toda la felicidad que había sentido momentos antes al verla había desaparecido de la manera más cruel que se podía esperar.

* * *

**Mademoiselle Rousseau:** Que bueno que te gustó la historia, pero te digo que aún le falta que pasen muchas más cosas.

**Leonor de Éboli:** Tienes razón en cuanto a los reviews, es pasado no tener más como quisiéramos, pero eso no me desanima para seguir escribiendo sino todo lo contario.

**Nick:** Me alegro de que te gustara, y pienso actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, ya que tengo varios capítulos ya escrito.


	4. Capítulo 3

(Música en Youtube para este capítulo: /watch?v=EHD5tEKEnBs&feature=search)

**A veces la persona mas fuerte que conoces resulta ser la mas frágil, solo  
mírala y si vez sus lagrimas no le digas nada lo único que necesita es  
tu abrazo, por que quien sabe tal vez algún día tu necesites ser abrazada  
por mas fortaleza que quieras aparentar.**

* * *

Se removió incómodo en el sofá en cual se había quedado dormido hace algunas horas, los golpes que sentía en la puerta eran cada vez más insistentes, intentó volver a quedarse dormido, pero no podría mientras esos golpes siguieran sonando por todo el departamento.

Se levantó del sofá y esquivando todos los muebles y los objetos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo abrió la puerta.

- Por Dios Darien, ¿qué te paso? –preguntó una voz preocupada al otro lado de la puerta.

- Nada importante –contestó éste haciéndose hacia un lado para dejar entrar a sus visitantes

- Como que nada, si parece que hubiera pasado un huracán adentro de tu departamento y para que decir en el estado en el que estas, totalmente deplorable.

- Andrew no podrías ser un poco menos impertinente –le reclamó la mujer a el hombre que estaba parado junto a Darien.

- Pero hermanita no se que te sorprendes si yo siempre he sido así –le contestó Andrew a su hermana pasándole el brazo sobre sus hombros.

- Serena no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que tu hermano sea así –le sonrió Darien.

- Pero aún así, ¿estás bien?, parece que alguien hubiera entrado a la fuerza a tu casa –dijo Serena cada vez más preocupada.

- No te preocupes estoy bien, y todo el desorden que ven aquí yo lo hice. Pero no pregunten nada más por favor que no tengo ganas de hablar sobre el tema –les pidió Darien.

Los hermanos asintieron, pero sospechaban que algo muy importante le debió haber pasado a Darien para que reaccionara de esa forma, ya que él siempre se había destacado por ser una persona tranquila que nunca reaccionaba con violencia.

- Que les parece si mientras ustedes arreglan este desorden yo preparo algo para comer –sugirió Serena cambiando de tema.

- No te preocupes, no es necesario que me ayuden –contestó Darien.

- No es ninguna molestia, además entre todos terminaremos más rápido

- Es verdad Darien, además para eso están los amigos –dijo Andrew.

- Bien, no se diga nada más. Ustedes ordenan y yo voy a cocinar –dijo Serena dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

- Serena –la llamó Darien.

Serena se volteo para mirarlo.

- ¿Si?

- Gracias –le sonrió.

Serena se ruborizó y le respondió con otra sonrisa para después entrar a la cocina.

Una vez que entró en la cocina se paso las manos por sus mejillas, no podía dejar de sonrojarse cuando estaba en la misma habitación de Darien, aunque al pasar los años lo había controlado, todavía se ponía un poco nerviosa cuando estaba con él.

Hace años que estaba enamorada del amigo de su hermano, aunque nadie lo sospechaba ya que ella hacia todo lo posible para que nadie se diera cuenta. Sabía que para Darien ella no era más que la hermana de su amigo, solamente una amiga más, pero con tal de estar a su lado ella lo soportaba todo.

Serena comenzó a buscar en los estantes de la cocina algo para cocinar mientras pensaba que era lo que le había pasado a Darien como para haberlo encontrado en ese estado hace algunos momentos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Bueno ya que se fue mi hermana dime que fue lo que paso –dijo con curiosidad Andrew.

Darien enarcó una de sus cejas.

- ¿Por qué crees que por que se fue Serena te lo voy a contar? –preguntó Darien mientras arreglaba el departamento.

- Pues es obvio, por que soy tu mejor amigo –dijo Andrew simulando estar indignado.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

- Mejor dime cual es el motivo de tu inesperada visita.

Andrew entendió que Darien no quería hablar del tema así que por el momento decidió seguirle la corriente.

- Nos enteramos por Seiya que tu hermana está devuelta, así que vinimos para conocerla.

Darien se tensó al escuchar a Andrew hablar de Rei, pero trató de disimular para que este no se diera cuenta de lo perturbado que estaba.

- Si querías conocerla debiste ir a la casa de mis padres, es ahí donde se aloja por el momento –dijo Darien sin dejar de ordenar el departamento.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

- No se me ocurrió. Pero cuéntame como es, ¿es bonita? –preguntó Andrew cada vez más curioso.

Darien negó con la cabeza, su amigo nunca cambiaría, era un mujeriego empedernido.

- Si es muy bonita, es realmente hermosa –dijo Darien pensando en Rei y en todos los momentos felices que había vivido con ella.

- ¿Está soltera?

Esa simple pregunta hizo que Darien volviera a la cruda realidad. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y caminó hacia una de las ventanas del departamento para observar la ciudad.

- No, está casada –esas eran las palabras que más le había costado pronunciar a Darien en toda su vida.

Andrew suspiró

- Es una pena. Pero dime quien es el afortunado ¿lo conozco?

- Sí, no se si te acuerdes de él, es Zafiro Black.

- ¿El hermano de Diamante?

- El mismo.

- ¿Pero como es que Diamante nunca dijo que su hermano se había casado con tu hermana?

Darien hizo una mueca al escuchar de nuevo el recordatorio de que Rei era su hermana.

- Parece que nadie sospechaba que se habían casado, además ni siquiera Zafiro sabía que Rei era mi hermana. Todo fue solamente una coincidencia del destino. –una maldita coincidencia pensó Darien.

Ninguno de sus amigos llegó a conocer hace cuatro años a Rei como su novia, lo único de lo que se enteraron fue que él encontró a su hermana y se la llevó a su padre. En cuanto a Zafiro, a él no lo veía desde hace más de quince años, cuando se fue al extranjero tras la separación de sus padres. Zafiro se fue a vivir con su padre al extranjero, y sus otros dos hermanos, Diamante y Michiru se quedaron en el país viviendo con su madre.

- Bueno por lo menos tu hermana se caso con alguien que conoces y no con cualquiera.

Darien no contestó, si no que se quedo observando la cuidad y perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Chicos la comida esta servida, vengan a comer antes de que se enfríe.

- Vamos Darien –llamó Andrew a su amigo.

Darien asintió y se dirigió en silencio hacia la cocina.

De pronto comenzó a sonar un celular.

- Es el mío, en un minuto vuelvo –dijo Andrew alejándose de la cocina.

Darien se sentó en silencio y comenzó a comer.

- Te quedó delicioso –le dijo a Serena.

- Gracias –contestó Serena con la vista en su plato.

Después de unos minutos volvió Andrew.

- Me voy a tener que ir –dijo despidiéndose de Serena.

- Espérame me voy contigo –dijo Serena poniéndose de pie, no creía que podría quedar a solas con Darien sin cometer alguna tontería debido a sus nervios.

- Quédate, recién comenzaron a comer, además no creo que a Darien le moleste –dijo mirando a su amigo.

- Es verdad, estuviste todo el rato cocinando, como para que ahora no comas algo. Después yo te llevó a tu casa.

Serena iba a negarse pero su hermano se le adelantó.

- Entonces no vemos después, adiós –se despidió Andrew para después salir del departamento.

Serena resignada volvió a sentarse y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

- Me enteré que tu hermana volvió de viaje.

- Si –contestó Darien con una sonrisa triste que no pasó de ser percibida por Serena.

- Me gustaría conocerla, tiene mi edad ¿cierto?

- Sí, estoy seguro de que se harían amigas, ella es muy simpática y buena persona.

Serena frunció el ceño, Darien se encontraba realmente raro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Darien subió la vista hasta mirarla a la cara.

- Si lo dices por como encontraste el departamento…

- No, no lo digo por eso –lo interrumpió Serena-, bueno también por eso, pero estás triste, como sufriendo por algo.

- Es verdad no estoy bien –reconoció Darien con tristeza-, pero no hay nada que hacer por el momento.

Serena sintió una punzada en el corazón, le dolía ver a alguien tan fuerte y seguro de si mismo como Darien sufrir como lo estaba haciendo y ella sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

A pesar de la timidez que tenía y lo cual se notaba en el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, Serena se puso de pie y se paro al lado de la silla de Darien.

- Cuando quieras desahogarte o simplemente hablar, acuérdate de que puedes contar conmigo –dijo Serena con sinceridad sin bajar la mirada de sus ojos.

- Gracias –le dijo Darien tomando una de las manos de ella entre la suya y apretándosela con cariño.

Serena le sonrió. Sentía como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido desde el momento en que sintió la mano de Darien entre la de ella. Ese era un momento que recordaría toda su vida.

- Sabes, el hombre que ames será muy afortunado de tener a una mujer como tú a su lado.

- Ojala –murmuro Serena en voz tan baja que Darien no la escucho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Amor ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí no te preocupes, estoy un poco cansada.

El hombre la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en su cabello.

- ¿Sabes que te amo? –le susurró.

Rei se volteo para quedar cara a cara con su esposo.

- Lo se –le dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

- ¿Y tú? –le preguntó besándole el cuello.

- Yo también –le contestó, nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, porque a pesar de todo ella amaba a una sola persona y ese no era el hombre que estaba con ella en ese momento.

Rei dejó que su esposo comenzara a besarla y acariciarla, su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí en ese momento.

No había servido de nada haberse alejado tanto años de Darien, al verlo otra vez, se dio cuenta que no lo había olvidado y ni tampoco dejado de amarlo. Se sintió la peor basura del mundo al ver sus ojos tristes cuando le dijo que se había casado.

Sintió como las manos de Zafiro le quitaban el camisón que llevaba puesto, y la levantaba entre sus brazos para llevarla hacia la cama.

Zafiro la beso con pasión, ella trató de responderle pero no podía, todavía seguía pensando en Darien. Zafiro se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Rei le acarició la mejilla, Zafiro era todo lo que podía pedir en un hombre, era bueno, paciente, pero sobre todo la amaba y sabía que nunca le haría daño. Pero aún así no podía sacar de su cabeza a Darien, aunque debía hacerlo, ella ya había decidido rehacer su vida junto a otra persona y Darien tenía que hacer lo mismo.

- Te quiero –le susurró antes de besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras una lágrima silenciosa caía por su mejilla.

* * *

**Mademoiselle Rousseau: **Que bueno que te gusto Zafiro como marido de Rei, a mi me encanta y fue el primero que se me ocurrió para ese puesto. En cuanto a lo de Serena y Darien, en este capítulo pudiste ver cuáles son los sentimientos que tienen cada uno de ellos, Serena lo ama pero Darien solo la ve como una amiga, más adelante se podrá ver si habrá o no algo entre ellos.

**Leonor de Éboli: **A ti también te gustó Zaf como marido de Rei, bienvenida al club jajaja… hace bonita pareja con Rei, pero no hay como Darien.

**Nick: **Me alegro de que sigas leyendo la historia, aún falta que pasen muchas cosas que las van a sorprender.


	5. Capítulo 4

(Música en Youtube para este capítulo: /watch?v=Mxpy1CyXr6Q)

**Por más que lo intentes no puedes ignorar a quién amas. ****Cuando el corazón se rebela contra la razón, el amor queda encima de todo, aunque tengas uno o mil motivos para odiar. ¿No será eso una razón de que el amor en cualquiera de sus formas es la respuesta a nuestras preguntas y el remedio a nuestras angustias?**

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, trató de levantarse sin hacer ruido ya que no quería despertar a quien dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Hacía una semana exacta que había llegado al país, y hacía una semana también que no veía a Darien. Sabía que debía hablar con él, pero aunque la llamaran cobarde trataba de retrasar lo más que podía el encuentro entre los dos.

Después de haberse duchado bajo a buscar algo para comer, estaba todo silencioso en la casa, ya que era muy temprano todavía y lo más seguro es que todos estuvieran durmiendo.

En el instante en que iba a entrar a la cocina se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Rei frunció el ceño, ya que todos los que vivían ahí, estaban durmiendo,

Se aproximó silenciosamente hacía el hall de entrada y pudo distinguir una silueta, la cual supuso que era de un hombre debido a su contextura.

Trató de acercarse un poco más para ver de quien se trataba, ya que se le hacía un poco difícil de distinguir debido a la escasa luz.

Se quedó inmóvil cuando pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, aunque el hombre estaba de espaldas a ella, conocía ese cuerpo tan bien como el de ella.

- Darien… -murmuró.

Darien al escuchar la voz suave de Rei se tensó inmediatamente, apretó con fuerza sus manos convertidas en puños, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

Se volteo con cuidado para quedar frente a la mujer que aún amaba.

- Rei –la saludo.

- ¿Qué… haces aquí? –le preguntó nerviosa.

Darien enarcó una de sus cejas.

- Es la casa de mis padres –le contestó.

- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero –le dijo con voz ya más segura.

Darien suspiró, y Rei pudo notar las sombras de fatiga bajo sus ojos.

- Sé que tiendes a levantarte temprano, antes que cualquiera, por eso he venido a esta hora, quiero… necesito –se corrigió-, que conversemos sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

Rei se mordió el labio debido a los nervios, sabía que este momento tarde o temprano iba a llegar, así que solamente asintió con la cabeza.

- No quiero tener que dar explicaciones de porque he venido tan temprano así que mejor vayamos a mi departamento hablar.

Rei dudo en ese momento, no se sentiría a salvo sola en el departamento con Darien ya que pensaba que la podían traicionar sus sentimientos, pero como se dice, al mal paso darle prisa, se dijo con resignación.

- Bien, vamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?

Diamante miró a la mujer que estaba recostada en cama, cubriéndose su cuerpo solamente con la sabana.

Sin contestarle le dio la espalda y siguió vistiendo.

- Diamante te estoy hablando –le insistió la mujer.

- Lita, debes dejar de hacer estas escenas cada vez que nos despedimos –dijo Diamante en tono cansado.

- No sé porque me tratas así, deberíamos de formalizar esto, más que mal hace más de un año que…

- Que nos acostamos –la cortó Diamante.

Lita frunció el ceño.

- Iba a decir que hace más de un años que tenemos una relación.

Diamante se dio vuelta y mientras terminaba de ponerse el saco, le dijo:

- Nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo, mucho antes que nos acostáramos por primera vez y sabes lo que yo pienso, así que no te confundas chiquita, nosotros no tenemos nada, eso te lo deje claro desde el principio, yo no quiero ninguna relación ni ahora ni nunca.

Lita negó con la cabeza.

- No sé porque dejo que me trates de esa manera –dijo con tristeza.

Diamante se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- Si quieres terminamos esto aquí y ahora, yo no tengo ningún problema.

- ¿Cuando volveremos a vernos? –preguntó sin tomar en cuenta el último comentario de el hombre.

- No lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero te avisare.

Y sin despedirse, Diamante salió de la habitación dejando sola a Lita.

Mientras manejaba hacia su casa, pensaba que ya era tiempo de terminar con Lita y buscar otro entretenimiento, ya que ella se estaba volviendo demasiado posesiva y celosa.

Inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una mujer, su nueva cuñada, la cual se la habían presentado unos días atrás. Aunque fuera la esposa de su hermano, haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para tener una aventura con ella, y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría, ya que hasta ahora ninguna mujer nunca le ha dicho que no.

- Rei Hino… –murmuró Diamante con una sonrisa en los labios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Adelante.

Darien le dio el paso a Rei, para que ésta entrara al departamento.

- Gracias –contestó Rei observando el lugar.

- ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

Rei negó con la cabeza, para después sentarse en uno de los sofás.

- Será mejor que hablemos rápido, no quiero que se preocupen porque no estoy en la casa.

Darien no dijo nada, comenzó a caminar por el salón, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

- No tenía idea que eras amigo de Zafiro –dijo Rei para romper el silencio que cada vez se hacía más insoportable, pero tarde se dio cuenta que hablar de Zafiro era una equivocación.

Darien soltó una risa hueca.

- ¿Acaso si lo hubieras sabido no te hubieras casado con él?

Rei no contestó y se limito a bajar la vista hacia sus manos, las cuales las tenía enlazadas sobre sus piernas.

- Con eso me lo dices todo –dijo Darien con resignación.

Volvieron a quedarse algunos minutos en silencio, Rei seguía con la vista en sus manos, mientras que Darien no podía quitar la vista sobre la mujer, tratando de encontrar todos los cambios que ella había tenido durante los cuatro años de ausencia.

- ¿Lo amas?, ¿él te hace feliz? –preguntó sin quitar la vista de ella.

Rei apretó con fuerzas sus manos, cada palabra de Darien la golpeaba más fuerte, sabía que no iba aguantar mucho tiempo toda esta situación.

- ¿Ese amor que sientes por él es mayor del que sentías por mí? –continuó preguntando Darien al ver que Rei no le respondía. Hacer esas preguntas le rompía más el maltrecho corazón que tenía, pero debía de saber la verdad, aunque después no soportara el dolor.

- No sigas –le pidió Rei en voz baja.

- Entonces respóndeme –le contestó en el mismo tono Darien.

- Sí, yo lo amo y soy feliz con él, lo amo como nunca logré amarte a ti. ¿Eso es lo que querías saber? –contestó Rei subiendo la vista pero sin mirarlo directamente.

Darien se acercó a ella, la levanto del sofá y tomo con fuerza sus hombros.

- Repítelo pero mirándome a los ojos… ¡Dilo! –Gritó Darien.

Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Rei, no podía repetir todo mirándolo a los ojos, no era capaz de mentirle.

- No puedes porque toda esa porquería es mentira, todavía me amas al igual que yo todavía te amo, y eso nadie ni nada podrá evitarlo nunca –dijo Darien secando sus lágrimas para después abrazarla.

Rei se separó de él y trató de alejarse lo más que podía.

- Entiende Darien, esto no puede ser –dijo ella tratando de que entrara en razón.

- Si puede ser, nos amamos –dijo Darien tratando de acercarse a ella.

- ¡Somos hermanos, maldita sea!... -le gritó Rei-, eso nada lo podrá cambiar, nunca –terminó de decir en un susurro.

Darien dejo de caminar, era verdad nunca se podría cambiar el hecho de que fueran hermanos, pero tampoco nunca dejaría de amarla.

- Trata de olvidar y sigue con tu vida, como yo lo estoy tratando de hacer.

- Como mierda quieres que lo haga, si cuando cierro los ojos lo único que puedo ver es a ti y a Zafiro juntos. Se me remueve el estómago solamente en pensar en ustedes dos juntos, en que le permites que te haga todo lo que alguna vez yo te hice, me muero de celos, acaso no lo entiendes. –Darien se revolvió su cabello desesperado.

- Dime ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera yo él que estuviera con otra mujer? –continuó hablando Darien.

Rei no contestó, no soportaría ver a Darien con otra mujer, le destrozaría el corazón.

- Me tengo que ir –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero Darien fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino.

- No te vas a ir hasta que terminemos con toda esta conversación.

- Ya no hay nada más que hablar, así que por favor déjame ir –dijo Rei tratando de hacer a un lado a Darien.

Darien se acercó poco a poco a ella, hasta quedar a centímetros.

- ¿Piensas en mí cuando estas con él?, ¿Cuándo él te toca piensas que soy yo quien lo está haciendo? –Darien le susurraba junto a su oído-. ¿Cuándo le dices que lo amas, en realidad me lo estás diciendo a mí?

Rei sentía su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido.

- Yo… yo nunca le he dicho que lo amo –dijo con voz agitada por la cercanía de Darien.

- No, y nunca se lo dirías, porque es a mí a quien amas.

- Darien… - murmuró Rei.

- Sh –la calló él, poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Darien, por favor no me hagas esto –le suplicó Rei con los ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas.

- Entonces dime que me sigues amando, dime la verdad –dijo Darien, a quien también ya le caían lágrimas por los ojos.

- Te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte, aunque he intentado todo para olvidarte no he podido –le dijo Rei.

Darien acortó los pocos centímetros que los alejaban y la beso.

Era el beso que ambos habían esperado y anhelado por más de cuatro años, era un beso que para los ojos de los demás estaría prohibido, pero para los ojos de ellos era algo realmente hermoso.

- Te amo –le susurró Darien mientras la seguía besando.

Desde un sector de la habitación, donde nadie podía ver, había una tercera persona observando impresionado la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo.

- No puede ser… - murmuró tapándose la boca con una de sus manos, para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que se dan la molestia de dejarme un review, **Mademoiselle Rousseau**, **Nick**, **Paolac78**.


	6. Capítulo 5

(Música en Youtube para este capítulo: /watch?v=2eIy648WfJQ)

**Nunca dejas de querer a la persona de la que realmente has estado enamorada. Solo puedes aprender a vivir sin él.**

* * *

- Esto no puede ser –dijo Rei separándose de Darien-, será mejor que me vaya.

Rei tomó rápidamente su bolso y camino hacia la puerta.

- Rei espera… -dijo Darien siguiéndola.

-No Darien –Rei se volteó a verlo por última vez-, te amo no lo niego. Pero esta será la última vez que estamos juntos. Trata de olvídame y de rehacer tu vida eso sería lo mejor para todos nosotros.

Rei salió rápidamente del departamento pero esta vez Darien no trató de detenerla.

Se desordenó el cabello con los dedos, ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente confundido, Rei le había correspondido el beso y sabía que todavía lo amaba, pero aún así quería seguir alejada de él.

Tomo las llaves de su coche, necesitaba despejarse y pensar en que es lo que iba hacer de ahora en adelante. Salió del departamento sin darse cuenta de la persona que estaba escondida en el departamento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rei llegó a la casa de su padre después de haber salido hacía varias horas del departamento de Darien. Se encontraba mal, el reencuentro con Darien le había traído a la memoria todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

- Te estaba esperando.

Rei observó al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Mi padre y mi madre fueron a comer afuera y Zafiro fue a ver a su hermana –contestó Seiya mientras la hacía entrar a la biblioteca.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó Rei curiosa.

- Los vi –contestó simplemente.

Rei frunció el ceño.

- ¿A quién viste?

- A ti y a mi hermano en su departamento –dijo completamente serio-. A veces cuando trabajo hasta tarde me quedo a dormir allí ya que me queda cerca de la empresa, y como tengo llaves de su departamento, lo más probable es que ni siquiera se enteró que todo este tiempo estuve ahí.

Rei palideció ante la mirada de Seiya.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –preguntó finalmente.

- Todo y lo escuche todo también.

Rei comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente por la habitación.

- No te voy a decir nada, porque yo no soy quien para juzgar a dos personas que se aman aunque no debieran hacerlo.

Al escuchar a Seiya Rei se detuvo y lo miró, nunca imaginó que esa iba a ser la reacción de él cuando se enterara del romance que habían tenido sus dos hermanos. Realmente estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Se lo dijiste a Darien?

- No, espere que el saliera del departamento para después salir yo y que así no me viera.

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí lo amas ¿porque te casaste?, ya sé que al ser hermanos su amor es imposible, pero eso no hizo que Darien te esperará y que no estuviera con otra mujer todo este tiempo y créeme que candidatas hubieron muchas.

Rei sentía que la angustia se volvía apoderar de ella.

- Porque quiero a Zafiro –dijo Rei con un nudo en la garganta, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba que alguien la entendiera, que le digiera que todo iba a estar bien y se iba a solucionar, aunque sabía que era mentira.

- Pero no lo amas –dijo rotundamente Seiya.

- ¿Acaso tú no harías todo lo que esté a tu alcance para que la persona que quieres sea feliz el último tiempo que le queda de vida? –preguntó Rei con lágrimas en los ojos, había aguantado mucho tiempo y necesitaba contarle a alguien la verdad.

Seiya quedó paralizado.

- ¿Zafiro se va a morir? –preguntó Seiya sin querer creerlo.

- Sí –asintió con tristeza Rei cerrando sus ojos.

- No puede ser… –negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba -. Zafiro no puede morirse.

Rei se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano y escondió su cara entre las manos.

- Créeme daría cualquier cosa con tal que todo fuera mentira. Que todo no fuera más que una negligencia y que él no estuviera enfermo… que no se fuera a morir en unos pocos meses más… -no pudo terminar de hablar ya que soltó un sollozo tras otro, todavía podía escuchar como el Doctor decía la palabra que tanto odiaba y que a la vez le temía "Leucemia".

Seiya no podía creer que a alguien tan lleno de vida como Zafiro le quedará tan poco tiempo.

- Por eso te casaste con él –murmuró Seiya sentándose junto a su hermana.

- Sí –dijo con voz entrecortada debido al llanto-. Él me ayudo todo el tiempo que estuve lejos, me ayudo a salir del agujero negro en el que me encontraba, es mi mejor amigo. No lo hice por lástima sino porque lo quiero, y si está a mi alcance que él sea feliz haré cualquier cosa.

- ¿Alguien más sabe que ésta enfermo? ¿Su familia? –preguntó.

- No, nadie más que él, yo y ahora tú lo saben. No quiso decirle a nadie más porque no quieren que sufran antes de lo inevitable, además no quiere que lo empiecen a tratar diferente debido a su enfermedad.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? –preguntó Seiya todavía sin querer creerlo.

- El doctor dijo que algunos meses o inclusive un año, pero todo dependía de su salud –contestó Rei todavía con la cabeza gacha.-. Es por eso que quiso regresar, para estar el último tiempo que le queda con las personas que ama. -respiró profundo para tratar de deshacer el nudo que apretaba su garganta-. ¿Sabes? la única persona a la que podría llegar a amar aunque fuera la mitad de lo que amo a Darien es a Zafiro y ahora a él también lo pierdo –continuó hablando Rei apretando sobre su regazo sus manos con fuerza hasta dejar sus nudillos completamente blancos.

Seiya tomo la mano de ella entre las de él.

- Tienes que ser fuerte, debes hacerlo por él.

- ¿Y quién lo es por mí? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos-, no puedo –negó con la cabeza mientras seguía cayéndole las lágrimas-. Cada vez que lo veo, que me dice que me ama o que solamente me mira pienso que es el último momento que lo veré junto a mí, y me duele, duele mucho.

Seiya abrazó con fuerza a su hermana, a pesar de que hace poco la conocía le dolía verla sufrir de la manera que lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir a Darien? –preguntó Seiya separándose de ella.

- No, esa es decisión de Zafiro no mía.

- Pero si se lo dices Darien va a entender por qué te casaste –dijo Seiya.

Rei se secó las lágrimas.

- ¿Y de que serviría?, lo mío y lo de Darien es imposible y tú lo sabes, aunque nos amemos no podemos estar juntos… no debemos. Él debe encontrar una mujer que lo ame y que lo haga feliz. Debe rehacer su vida –dijo Rei aunque le doliera decirlo-. No puedo condenarlo a que espere algo que nunca va a suceder.

- Él te ama muchísimo, cuando te fuiste él cambió radicalmente y nadie entendía por qué, aunque todos creímos que se trataba por una mujer pero él nunca dijo nada. Y ahora que sé lo de ustedes todo encaja.

Rei suspiró con tristeza.

- No tienes idea cuanto lo amo yo también y por eso mismo quiero que sea feliz, ya que nosotros dos nunca lograríamos ser felices completamente porque dañaríamos a muchas personas, entre ellas a nuestro padre y a tu madre.

- ¿Y qué vas hacer para alejarlo de ti? Porque aunque estés casada él seguirá insistiendo.

- Lo sé, por eso debe encontrar a una mujer que lo quiera y de la que él pueda llegar a enamorarse –cada vez le dolía más hablar a Rei.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a que se enamore de otra y que se aleje para siempre de ti? –preguntó Seiya.

- Yo sé que si deja de amarme voy a sentir que muero por dentro, pero así debe de ser ¿No? ¿Si estuvieras en mi posición qué harías? Él necesita una mujer con la que pueda casarse, tener hijos y no una con la que podrá verse solamente a escondidas.

Seiya se puso de pié y camino hacia un ventanal dándole la espalda a Rei, de pronto soltó un triste suspiro.

- Conozco a una muchacha que toda su vida ha estado enamorada de Darien, aunque ella crea que lo ha disimulado bien, yo me he dado cuenta de sus sentimientos –Rei pudo ver como la espalda de Seiya se tensaba-. Es muy tímida por eso nunca ha intentado nada para atraerlo, pero sé que dándole un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta puede que suceda algo –se dio vuelta mirando directamente a Rei a los ojos-. Pero la pregunta aquí es ¿estás segura de dejar ir a Darien?

Rei solamente asintió con la cabeza, estaba sintiendo nuevamente ese nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar. Quería gritar que no, que no quería que Darien se enamorara de otra, que quería poder amarlo libremente sin pensar en los demás. Pero no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde?, ya no había nada en ella de la muchacha que luchaba por conseguir siempre lo que quería, por la que no le importaba la opinión de los demás, la que vivía solamente para ser feliz. Ahora sus prioridades eran distintas y lo que ella quería era una de las últimas.

- Bien, se trata de Serena Tsukino –dijo Seiya eligiendo las palabras con cuidado ya que sabía que aunque no quisiera le estaba haciendo daño a su hermana.

- Serena –repitió Rei-. Si tú dices que ella es la mujer indicada para Darien te creo. Ahora tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a Darien que ya sabes la verdad de lo que paso entre él y yo.

- Te lo prometo y recuerda que te apoyaré en lo que me pidas –dijo Seiya.

- Entonces mañana en la fiesta que tenemos me presentaras a Serena.

- Si es eso es lo que quieres lo haré.

Rei le sonrió con tristeza mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por sus ojos, estaba perdiendo a las dos personas que más quería y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Se quedaría nuevamente sola.

- ¿Qué vas hacer cuando Zafiro ya no este? –pregunto Seiya secándole con cariño las lágrimas a Rei.

Rei nunca había pensado en eso, ya que eso significaría aceptar el destino de Zafiro. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a salir adelante sin su apoyo, sin sus consejos, cuando él la dejara sentiría que una parte de ella habría muerto junto con él.

- No lo sé, no lo he querido pensar, pero creo que viajar para así sanar mis heridas y tratar de olvidar, aunque no creo que pueda. Además estaría Darien, no sería capaz de verlo ser feliz y amando a otra mujer y actuar como si eso no me importara ni me hiciera doliera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, lo presentía, a pesar de que los médicos le aseguraron que podía vivir hasta cerca de un año más, él en su interior tenía la certeza que viviría poco tiempo más.

Se acercó al balcón de su habitación y se afirmó con fuerza de la barandilla de éste, los malestares de su enfermedad eran cada vez más frecuentes y se le hacía más difícil tener que disimularlos frente a la gente.

Pero antes de partir debía dejar muchas cosas resultas, pero sobre todo debía ayudar a su mujer. A esa mujer que amaba por sobre todas las cosas y que lo había hecho el hombre más feliz el último tiempo a pesar de la enfermedad que rondaba entre ellos como un fantasma.

Cuando conoció a Rei lo que más le llamó la atención de ella fue la profunda tristeza que pudo contemplar en sus ojos, la cual a pesar del tiempo todavía seguía en ellos. Ella nunca le quiso decir la verdadera razón del porqué se alejó de su familia, pero él pudo notar que Rei trataba de huir de algo o de alguien que le hacía daño. Y sabía que la única razón por la que ella aceptó volver al país después de tanto tiempo fue porque él se lo pidió.

- ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Si quieres puedo inventar alguna excusa para justificar nuestra ausencia –dijo Rei con preocupación en su voz tras de él.

Zafiro sonrió con indulgencia, sabía lo preocupada que estaba cada vez más Rei debido a su enfermedad.

- Por nada del mundo me perdería esta fiesta, no te preocupes por mí, es un simple mareo que pronto de me pasará.

Rei suspiró, los mareos y la debilidad de su esposo cada vez se hacía más frecuente y pronto ni siquiera las medicinas lo ayudarían a sentirse mejor.

- Si estás seguro –dijo resignada.

- Estoy seguro y deja de preocuparte aunque sea por algunas horas –dijo dándole un beso en la frente-. ¿Bajamos?

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero antes prométeme que si empiezas a sentirte mal me lo dirás –dijo Rei deteniéndolo antes que abriera la puerta.

- Pero…

- Prométemelo, por favor –le pidió Rei.

- Te lo prometo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Deja de fruncir el ceño de esa manera, o sino todo el mundo se dará cuenta que te pasa algo –dijo Seiya regañándola cariñosamente.

- No puedo, me preocupa la palidez de Zafiro, sé que no se siente bien y no quiere admitirlo –dijo Rei observando a lo lejos como Zafiro conversaba con el padre de ella.

- Lo sé, lo pude notar cuando los vi entrar al salón, pero no te preocupes, yo también estaré pendiente de él por si se le ofrece algo.

- Gracias –le sonrió agradecida a su hermano.

- Veo que han llegado casi todos los invitados –dijo Seiya observando a la gente que estaba en la casa.

- ¿Ella… está aquí? –murmuró Rei simplemente ya que no necesitaba decir el nombre de la mujer, ya ambos sabían de quien hablaba.

- Sí. ¿Quieres que te la presente?

- No, primero muéstramela –pidió Rei, primero necesitaba conocerla de lejos antes de que se la presentaran.

- ¿Ves a la pareja que está frente a nosotros? Ambos de cabellos claros.

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

- La mujer es Serena Tsukino y el hombre es su hermano Andrew Tsukino el mejor amigo de Darien.

Rei se quedó mirando a la mujer, vio como se reía de algo que le había dicho su hermano, toda su cara se transformaba al momento de sonreír la hacía verse hermosa, era como delicada muñeca de porcelana.

- Es bella, cierto –dijo Seiya sin quitarle la mirada de la mujer.

Rei miró a su hermano frunciendo el ceño, tenía el presentimiento que se había perdido de algo.

- ¿Ves a la mujer de cabello castaño que Andrew está mirando con el ceño fruncido? –Seiya espero que Rei asintiera para volver hablar-. Es Lita Tenoh –dijo Seiya señalando hacía el otro extremo del salón donde estaba su cuñado Diamante acompañado por una mujer.

- ¿Se caen mal ella y Andrew? –preguntó curiosa.

- Sí, es extraño pero de un día para otro dejaron de hablarse y cada vez que lo hacía era solamente para pelear, se odian.

- ¿Ella y Diamante son pareja? –preguntó Rei al ver como la mujer trataba acercarse cada vez más a Diamante.

- No, por lo menos no oficialmente, Diamante nunca ha sido de relaciones largas o importantes.

- Cuando Zafiro me presentó a Diamante me pareció un hombre frío, calculador y sentí como si le tuviera cierta envidia a su hermano.

Seiya se quedó unos minutos en silencio.

- Conozco a Diamante desde pequeño al igual que ha Zafiro, y te puedo decir que uno de los mayores defectos de Diamante es que nunca se conforma con lo que tiene, siempre quiere más y en cierto sentido siempre ha envidiado a Zafiro. Ten cuidado cuando estés con él, no digo que sea una mala persona, sino que a veces se deja llevar por sus ambiciones y no creo que esté de acuerdo que cuando Zafiro muera tú heredes todo su dinero.

Rei sintió como un escalofrío la atravesaba al escuchar hablar a Seiya de la muerte de Zafiro.

- No creo se preocupe más por el dinero que por la enfermedad de su hermano –dijo Rei.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Seiya volvió a examinar el salón en busca de otra pareja.

- ¿Creo que ya conoces a tu cuñada?

- Si, Zafiro me la presento la semana pasada, es una chica muy tierna y se nota que quiere mucho a Zafiro.

- El hombre que está junto a ella es el hermano de Lita, Haruka. Él y Michiru se comprometieron hace poco, en unos meses más se van casar.

- ¿Darien todavía no llega? –preguntó sin poder contenerse más.

Seiya la miró y negó con la cabeza.

- Pero debe de llegar en cualquier momento. Ven vamos te voy a presentar a mis amigos –dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacía donde se encontraba Serena, Andrew, Haruka, Lita y los hermanos de Zafiro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era ir a la fiesta en donde se celebraría el matrimonio de Rei y Zafiro, pero debía ir, ya que sería demasiado sospechoso su inasistencia.

Se bajó del coche y caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada de la casa de sus padres.

Una vez dentro se pudo dar cuenta que la fiesta ya había comenzado.

Darien suspiró, todavía le rondaba por la cabeza la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Rei, quizás después de todo debía seguir su consejo y rehacer su vida igual como lo había hecho ella, aunque eso no significara que la dejaría de amar, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que siempre la amaría.

- Pensé que ya no llegarías.

- Me retrasé un poco, madre –dijo Darien besando la mejilla de Gea - ¿Y mi papá?

- Está conversando con Zafiro de algunos negocios, no tienes ni idea lo feliz que esta de que Rei se halla casado son él, ya que lo conocemos desde que era un bebe además sus padres eran amigos nuestros.

Darien se limitó solamente a sonreír.

- Hablando de Rei ¿la has visto? –pregunto con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

- Sí, ha estado hablando la mayoría de la fiesta con Serena, parece que se han hecho muy buenas amigas.

Darien dirigió la mirada hacía donde su madre señalaba con la cabeza, ahí pudo ver como las dos mujeres conversaban animadamente y por lo que se podía ver a primera vista se llevaban bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rei podía sentir una mirada sobre ella, se dio vuelta y pudo ver que era Darien quien la miraba insistentemente.

- Darien –murmuro Serena, quien había seguido la mirada de Rei.

- ¿Son muy amigos tú y Darien? –pregunto Rei.

- Es más amigo de mi hermano que mío, pero lo conozco desde pequeña –dijo Serena, y su voz Rei pudo notar un deje de… ¿tristeza?

Rei respiró profundo, era ahora o nunca se dijo.

- Se que apenas nos conocemos y no tengo derecho a preguntarte algo tan personal pero, ¿te gusta? –le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Rei admiro a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, ya que esta no bajo la mirada ni le mintió.

- Sí, aunque no pensé que tanto se me notara, sabes siempre he tratado de disimular lo que siento por él –se quedó un instante en silencio, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban encantadoramente-. Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando esto.

Rei le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa triste de la cual Serena no se percató.

- No te preocupes tu secreto está seguro conmigo no se lo diré a nadie –dijo Rei con sinceridad, ya que no tenía ningún derecho de ventilar los sentimientos de otra persona.

Serena suspiró con resignación.

- Él ni siquiera nota que existo, para él siempre seré la hermana de su amigo y nada más que eso.

Rei se quedó unos minutos en silencio pensando en que debía hacer, por una parte quería irse de ahí y dejar de hablar con Serena, pero por otro lado quería aconsejarla para que se acercara a Darien, ya que a pesar de todo había notado que Serena era una buena mujer y que estaba realmente enamorada de Darien.

- Lucha por él –dijo mirando a Darien, quien en ese momento se acercaba hacia donde estaban hablando Zafiro y su padre.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Serena observándola.

Rei le devolvió la mirada.

- Lucha por él, has que sea feliz, se lo merece más que cualquiera persona que conozca. Haz que se olvide de su pasado y de cualquier recuerdo doloroso –Rei volvió a mirar a Darien-. Has que vuelva a sonreír como antes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

Diamante se tomó de un trago el vodka que tenía en su vaso, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esa mujer.

- Porque no he tenido tiempo, además no he tenido ganas, así de sencillo –le dijo con indiferencia.

Lita apretó los puños fuerza dejando sus nudillos totalmente blancos. Sabía que no debía dejar que él la humillara de esa manera, pero el amor que sentía hacia él era más fuerte que cualquier orgullo.

- ¿Si quieres podemos irnos juntos a mi departamento después de la fiesta? –le preguntó esperanzada.

- No, gracias. Tengo cosas más interesantes dentro de mis planes –dijo yéndose hacia donde se encontraba su hermano con su suegro y con Darien.

Lita lo miró irse, sabía que pronto Diamante la dejaría, y eso la hacía desesperarse, necesitaba encontrar un plan para que Diamante no se separara de ella.

- Si todavía te quedará un poco de orgullo dejarías de arrastrarte por un poco de atención de su parte –dijo una voz secamente.

- Déjame tranquila Andrew, esto no es de tu incumbencia –le dijo Lita en el mismo tono.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

- No, no lo es y ni pienses que lo hago por ti, sino porque me daría pena que tú hermano se enterara de la clase de hermana que tiene –dijo Andrew con desprecio.

Lita le sonrió cínicamente.

- ¿Tú hablando de reputación? –dijo Lita con ironía, tratando de disimular el dolor que había sentido por las palabras de Andrew.

- Sé que no soy ningún santo, pero tampoco dejo que me usen a su antojo.

Lita levantó una mano para pegarle una cachetada, pero Andrew rápidamente se la sostuvo antes de que se acercara a su cara.

- A mí nadie me usa –dijo con los dientes apretados.

Andrew soltó una carcajada llena de desprecio y la soltó bruscamente como si le quemara su contacto.

- Eso ni siquiera tú te lo crees –le dijo para después irse.

Lita se quedó quieta en ese lugar tratando de tranquilizarse, odiaba a Andrew y lo odiaba todavía más porque sabía que él tenía razón, Diamante la usaba a su antojo y lo que era peor ella se lo permitía porque lo amaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Porque no subimos para que te acuestes?, total ya está terminando la fiesta –le dijo Rei a su marido.

- Está bien, vamos.

Zafiro pasó un brazo por la cintura de su mujer y la acercó hacía él, para así de esa manera sentir el olor a flores que tanto le gustaba de ella.

- ¿Eres feliz? –le preguntó Rei cuando subían por las escaleras hacia donde se encontraba la recamara de ellos.

Zafiro se detuvo y se quedo mirando el rostro de la mujer que amaba, tratando de memorizar cada una de sus facciones. A pesar de lo que podían pensar muchos, no le tenía miedo a la muerte en sí, sino a lo que sería de ella cuando él ya no estuviera, sabía que ella hacía todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz y por eso trataba de no demostrarle el miedo y el dolor que sentía por él.

Le acaricio el rostro con infinita ternura.

- Nunca en mi vida he sido tan feliz –le dijo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- A pesar de…

- A pesar de todo –dijo Zafiro tomándola de la mano para terminar de subir las escaleras y llegar hacía su habitación.

Una vez dentro Zafiro se sacó el saco para ponerse el pijama, pero vio que Rei no se movía de la entrada de la recamara, frunciendo el ceño se acercó hacia ella.

- ¿Rei? –la llamo.

- ¿No tienes miedo? –preguntó en voz tan baja Rei que Zafiro se tuvo que acercar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escucharla.

- Porque yo tengo miedo, mucho miedo –continuo Rei dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente-. No quiero que me dejes, no voy a poder soportarlo.

Zafiro se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo fuertemente.

- Si lo harás, eres fuerte –dijo Zafiro acariciando su espalda.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

- No lo soy… soy una cobarde –le dijo entre sollozos aferrada a él.

Zafiro se alejó un poco de ella y le levantó la cara con sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Escúchame bien, no eres ninguna cobarde, eres la mujer más valiente y maravillosa que he conocido ¿está claro? –le dijo Zafiro.

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

- Te quiero –le susurró.

- Y yo a ti brujita –le sonrió Zafiro mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Darien que había decidido ir a refrescarse un poco se había topado con la escena de Rei y Zafiro en la escalera, pero se mantuvo lo bastante lejos como para no interrumpirlos.

- Hacen bonita pareja ¿cierto? –pregunto una voz tras él.

Darien asintió con la cabeza, no podía negar que se veían bien juntos y además pudo ver que se querían, aunque Rei no amaba a su esposo, se notaba que lo quería mucho.

- ¿Cómo lo has pasado? –le preguntó Darien a Serena.

- Bien, te estaba buscando porque quería preguntarte algo.

- Tú dirás –dijo Darien.

Serena juntó sus manos nerviosamente, respiró profundo antes de hablar.

- Tengo dos invitaciones para un concierto y Andrew mañana tiene una cita así que no podrá acompañarme, quería saber si te gustaría ir.

Darien la miró unos instantes, desde hacía unas horas había decidido seguir adelante con su vida y la mejor manera de empezar a hacerlo era saliendo.

- Me encantaría –dijo sonriéndole.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa agradeciendo internamente la conversación que había tenido esa noche con Rei.

* * *

Gracias a todas las que han dejado Reviews, gracias a ustedes uno se anima a escribir**. ****Nick**, **Leonor de Éboli.**


	7. Capítulo 6

(Música en Youtube para este capítulo: /watch?v=fRPdVGwzVF4)

**Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor**

* * *

Pasaron los meses y con ello algunas cosas cambiaron o tomaron nuevo rumbo. Serena y Darien habían iniciado una relación, con la cual Darien estaba sanando todas sus heridas, cada vez quería más a Serena y sabía que junto a ella sería feliz, es por eso que había decidido dar un paso importante junto a ella. Serena sentía que sus sueños al fin se estaban haciendo realidad, estaba al lado del hombre que amaba y sabía que de a poco estaba entrando en el corazón de él.

Pero no todo era felicidad, el mundo de Rei de a poco se iba derrumbando, cada vez estaba más cerca la partida de Zafiro, ella trataba de hacerse la fuerte, pero sabía que no soportaría mucho tiempo más, además aunque estaba feliz por Darien, no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón cada vez que lo veía con Serena, La única manera de desahogarse de todo el sufrimiento que sentía en su corazón era cantando, por eso había decidido volver a cantar en el bar en cual conoció a Darien, y fue ahí en donde un día volvió a encontrase con él, pero lo que menos esperaba era la noticia que le iba a dar.

Como todas las noches en las cuales necesitaba desahogarse, Rei se encontraba dentro del bar en cual había trabajado antes de irse del país.

- ¿Estás lista, chica? –le pregunto Jack, el presentador y dueño del bar.

- Sí –contestó Rei.

Jack asintió y se dirigió hacia el público para presentar a Rei.

- Esta noche estamos con la suerte de contar con presencia de una de las mejores voces que he tenido el placer de escuchar en mi vida, les dejo a Rei.

Se pudo escuchar como aplaudían al momento en que Rei subía al escenario.

Rei se paró frente al micrófono, sintiendo las mariposas en el estómago que siempre que se subía a un escenario sentía. Comenzó a decir el porqué de la elección de la canción que iba a interpretar sin percatarse que en ese momento entraba Darien al bar.

Rei comenzó a cantar con una voz suave y melodiosa, todos se quedaron en silencio para escucharla, ya que se notaba que estaba cantando con el corazón, sintiendo cada una de las frases que cantaba.

_No seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana  
Como un chiquillo pegando gritos frente a tu casa  
Ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas  
Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta  
_

Darien, al verla sobre el escenario recordó la primera vez que la vio cantando, la vez supo que no amaría a otra mujer igual que ha ella.

_No seré yo quien guíe tus pasos cuando te pierdas  
No seguiré quemando noches frente a tu puerta  
Ya no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda  
Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta  
_

Rei cerró sus ojos impregnándose de cada una de las notas de la melodía.

_Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones  
Entre canciones y carreteras  
En la distancia no seré mas tú parte incompleta_

_Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya_  
_Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada_  
_Mientras escribo sobre la arena_  
_La frase tonta de la semana_  
_Aunque no estés para leerla_  
_En esta playa_

Rei sentía como si estuviera cantando lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos con Darien, sabía debía dejarlo ir pero eso no significaba que no le doliera.

_No es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo  
Pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños  
No es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento  
Pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo  
_

Cada frase, cada letra de la canción iba entrando al corazón de Darien como una despedida, como un adiós. Lo cual era precisamente a lo que se había presentado esa noche en el bar, era como si Rei supiera a lo él había ido.

_Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones  
Entre canciones y carreteras  
En la distancia no seré mas tú parte incompleta  
_

Rei trataba de contener las lágrimas que trataban de salir, pero una lágrima rebelde le rodó por una mejilla. Sentía una angustia que le aprisionaba el corazón.

_Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Mientras escribo sobre la arena  
La frase tonta de la semana  
Aunque no estés para leerla  
En esta playa_

_En esta playa_

_Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
Mientras escribo sobre la arena  
La frase tonta de la semana  
Aunque no estés para leerla  
En esta playa_

Al terminar de cantar todo el mundo aplaudió con fuerza a Rei, el pub fue iluminado por las luces, las cuales habían sido apagadas al momento de subir al escenario para dar un toque de intimidad, fue en ese momento en que se percató de la presencia de Darien.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Rei pudo notar en los de él, algo extraño que no pudo identificar, pero tuvo el presentimiento que no iba a gustar lo que Darien le fuera a decir.

Bajo despacio del escenario y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la cual él se encontraba.

- Hola –lo saludo Rei tomando asiento frente a él.

- Hola, bonita canción –dijo Darien,

- Gracias.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio sin saber quien daba el primer paso.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –pregunto Rei para romper el silencio.

- Seiya me lo dijo –contesto Darien mirándola a la cara-. Vine porque necesitaba hablar contigo.

Rei subió la mirada hacia la cara de él, desde el episodio en el departamento de él no habían vuelto hablar, y cuando se encontraban lo hacían cuando había más gente con ellos y se trataban con cortesía pero nada más.

- ¿Sobre que? –dijo Rei con un poco de angustia, ya que presentía que no le iba a gustar de lo que se trataba.

- Vas a ser la primera en enterarte –dijo Darien sin dejar de mirarla.

El corazón de Rei latía cada vez más rápido. Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando, se repetía una y otra vez.

- ¿Enterarme de que? –dijo en voz baja.

Darien respiró profundamente.

- Hoy le pedí a Serena matrimonio y ella aceptó, en un par de meses nos casamos o quizás antes.

Rei sintió como la última parte de su mundo que estaba en pie se derrumbaba. Darien se casaba. El dolor que ahora sentía en el corazón no se iba a curar nunca, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero trato de recomponerse. Quería hablar, decir algo, pero la voz no le salía.

- Fe… felicidades –tartamudeo.

- Gracias. Se que es un poco precipitado, pero soy feliz y no quiero esperar más para estar junto a ella.

Rei junto sus manos sobre su regazo con fuerza, no quería que él la viera llorar.

- Lo único importante es que seas feliz, y si lo eres junto a ella entonces cásate –le dijo Rei.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero antes quería entregarte algo –dijo sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta-. Era de mi abuela… de nuestra abuela –se corrigió-, la madre de mi papá, es su anillo de compromiso y sé que si se hubiera enterado de que tenía una nieta hubiera querido que tú lo tuvieras.

- ¿Pero porque lo tienes tú?

- Al no tener ninguna nieta decidió dárselo al nieto mayor, es decir a mi, para que yo se lo diera a quien fuera mi esposa.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces deberías seguir su deseo y dárselo a Serena.

Ahora Darien fue el que negó.

- A Serena ya le di otro, uno que mande hacer especialmente para ella, este anillo te pertenece a ti, yo había decidido eso antes de enterarme que eras mi hermana. El día en que nos enteramos de la verdad te iba a proponer matrimonio con este anillo, desde el día en que te conocí supe que este anillo sería tuyo.

Rei quedó paralizada, nunca supo que Darien le iba a proponer matrimonio ese día. Iba hablar pero Darien se adelanto.

- Toma –le dijo dejando la cajita con el anillo sobre la mesa-, me tengo que ir, cuídate. Adiós.

Rei no alcanzo a despedirse ya que Darien se fue rápidamente.

Con cuidado abrió la caja y en ella encontró un sencillo anillo con una esmeralda.

Dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente. Quizás todo hubiera sido distinto si hace cuatro años no hubiera salido huyendo de todos los problemas, quizás si hubieran luchado juntos por su amor todo hubiera sido diferente, quizás… todo quedaba en un quizás ya que no había vuelta atrás.

En ese momento levantó la vista al ver que alguien se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, era Darien.

- Tienes que venir conmigo –dijo agitadamente, se veía preocupado.

- ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó parándose rápidamente de la silla.

- Trataron de localizarte pero tienes el celular apagado. Zafiro se desmayó, nadie sabe porque así que se lo llevaron a la clínica.

Rei sintió que las piernas le fallaban, todavía nadie se había enterado de la enfermedad de Zafiro solamente ella y Seiya lo sabían.

Darien al ver que Rei se tambaleaba rápidamente fue hacía ella y la sujeto.

- ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

- Zafiro… -murmuró

- No te preocupes, seguro que no es nada grave –la trató de tranquilizar Darien.

Rei negó con la cabeza, Zafiro estaba empeorando y eso dignificaba que pronto… Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo.

- Llévame con él –dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Vamos –dijo Darien pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No le gustaban los hospitales, desde que su madre había muerto en unos de ellos los odiaba. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde le habían dicho en la recepción se encontraba su familia.

Al primero que vio fue a Seiya y fue rápidamente hacia él.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó desesperada.

Seiya miró a su hermana, trato de tranquilizarla ya que se notaba que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

- Todavía no nos han dicho nada.

- Hija no te preocupes debe ser el estrés o el cansancio –dijo Mamuru a su hija mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Le avisaron a sus hermanos?

- Sí, vienen en camino –contestó Gea.

Se sintieron unos pasos Rei se separó de su padre para ver de quien se trataba, eran Michiru con su novio Haruka y más atrás venia Andrew y Serena.

Serena se acercó hacia Darien y se quedó al lado suyo, al parecer nadie se enteraba todavía del compromiso entre ellos dos.

En ese momento salió el doctor de la habitación y se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Familiares del señor Zafiro Black? –preguntó en voz alta.

Rei se acercó hacia él.

- Yo soy su esposa ¿Cómo está? –preguntó angustiada.

El doctor la miró con compasión.

- Ha entrado a la etapa final de su enfermedad –dijo el doctor con suavidad, era triste dar una noticia como esa, sobre todo cuando se trataba de alguien tan joven como Zafiro.

Rei dio unos pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza. No podía ser, Zafiro no podía dejarla.

- ¿Qué enfermedad? –pregunto Andrew, quien fue el primero en salir del shock en el que se encontraban todos.

- Sí, ¿de qué están hablando? –preguntó también Darien.

El doctor frunció el ceño.

- ¿No lo saben?

- No –contestó Seiya-. Solamente mi hermana y yo lo sabemos.

- Por favor doctor díganos que es lo que tiene mi hermano –dijo Michiru, angustiada.

- El tiene leucemia y se encuentra en la etapa Terminal, no hay nada que podamos hacer –dijo el doctor eligiendo con cuidado las palabras.

- No puede ser –dijo Michiru abrazando con fuerza a Haruka.

Todos estaban conmocionados por la noticia, no podían creer que alguien tan lleno de vida como Zafiro se fuera a morir.

Serena lloraba abrazada de Darien, quien se encontraba en estado de shock por la noticia.

- ¿Podemos entrar a verlo? –preguntó Seiya.

- Todavía se encuentra inconciente cuando despierten pueden entrar.

Rei estaba apoyada a una de las paredes, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas con las cuales llorar.

- Rei –murmuró Seiya acercándose hacia ella, pero antes de que llegara junto a ella Rei salió corriendo.

Seiya iba a salir tras ella pero se le adelantó Darien.

- Darien, espérame –dijo Serena quien iba a ir tras él, pero Seiya la detuvo.

- Deja que vaya tras ella, él es el único que puede ayudarla en este momento –dijo Seiya observando el pasillo por donde desaparecieron sus dos hermanos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rei corría lo más rápido que podía, chocando contra las personas que venían en dirección contraria ya que tenía la vista borrosa debido a las lágrimas. Quería desaparecer, ya no podía más con ese dolor, primero su madre, después Darien y ahora Zafiro, todas las personas a las que amaba las terminaba perdiendo.

Al cruzar la calle no notó que venía un automóvil, hasta que era demasiado tarde, se quedó paralizada en la calzada esperando el golpe. Pero este nunca llegó ya que alguien tiro de ella en el momento preciso.

Darien abrazó con fuerza a Rei, había temido lo peor cuando vio al coche a punto de atropellarla.

Rei lloró desesperada abrazada a él, no le hubiera importado morir con tal de dejar de sentir ese dolor que la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

- No puedo… No puedo soportarlo –murmuró mientras lloraba

- Tranquila…

Darien prefería dar su vida antes de ver sufrir a Rei como lo estaba haciendo, la quería demasiado como para soportar verla en ese estado.

- No te voy a dejar sola –le dijo mientras también a él le caían lágrimas debido a la enfermedad de su amigo.

Pero ambos sabían que eso no podía ser, habían decidido seguir caminos diferentes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los días y las noches se hacían cada vez más largas, Zafiro había decidido irse de la clínica ya que quería pasar sus últimos momentos en compañía de su familia en un lugar acogedor y no en uno tan frío como en un sanatorio.

Darien se había ido a vivir a la casa de sus padres por algún tiempo, ya que a pesar de todo Zafiro había sido su mejor amigo en la infancia, y quería estar con él el mayor tiempo posible. Ya todos estaban enterados del compromiso de él con Serena, todos estaban contentos por tener una alegría entre tanta tristeza, además hacían una pareja hermosa y sabían que serían felices.

Rei no se separaba ni un segundo del lado de su marido, aunque muchos estaban preocupados por el aspecto de ella, ya que cada día se veía más débil y no crían que fuera capaz de aguantar otro golpe más.

- ¿Por qué no vas un poco a tomar aire, a despejarte? No te preocupes por él, yo me quedo cuidándolo y la enfermera puede ayudarme –dijo Michiru a su cuñada.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes –dijo Rei, pero su palidez la traicionaba.

- Ve, no creo que a Zafiro cuando despierte le guste verte tan pálida –le dijo Michiru tratando de convencerla.

- Esta bien –dijo Rei despidiéndose de un beso en la frente a Zafiro.

Salió a caminar por el jardín de la casa, se sentó en el césped apoyada de un árbol, cerró sus ojos y trató de vaciar su mente, de no pensar en nada ni en nadie, aunque solamente fuera por unos minutos.

- Mira a quien me acabo de encontrar –dijo una voz tras ella.

Rei se tensó inmediatamente, aunque hacía apenas algunos meses que conocía a esa persona, reconocería esa voz fría en cualquier lugar.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

- De ti, muchas cosas –dijo acercándose a ella.

Rei sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. De pronto sintió la respiración del hombre cerca de ella, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados, sabía que él se había agachado para quedar frente a ella.

- Yo no tengo nada que quieras –dijo en voz baja.

- Sí tienes algo, te lo puedo apostar.

Rei lentamente abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con unos ojos iguales a los de Zafiro pero a la vez tan diferentes, ya que mientras en los de su marido se podía reflejar calidez, estos eran totalmente fríos, sin sentimiento alguno.

- Si, vienes a ver a Zafiro, está en su habitación con tu hermana –dijo Rei cambiando de tema.

Diamante asintió fríamente.

Rei frunció el ceño.

- ¿Porqué eres así?, ¿ni siquiera eres capaz de sentir algo por tu hermano que se está muriendo? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

Diamante endureció aún más su cara, si es que eso era posible.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo –contestó duramente.

- Lo es, porque Zafiro es mi esposo –contestó ella, sabía que no debía dejarse intimidar por Diamante o sino estaría perdida, Seiya se lo había advertido claramente.

Diamante se levantó bruscamente.

- El siempre ha tenido todo lo que yo quiero, pero esta vez será diferente, eso te lo puedo asegurar –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Rei sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, se levantó lentamente para quedar frente a él.

- Creo que lo mejor será dejar está conversación hasta aquí –dijo Rei con firmeza.

Diamante negó con la cabeza.

- Primero dime algo cuñadita, ¿Qué se siente ser la vergüenza de la familia? –le dijo con burla

Rei se quedó helada en el lugar que estaba.

- No sé a que quieres llegar, pero te puedo asegurar que no soy la vergüenza de nadie –dijo con vehemencia.

Diamante soltó una carcajada sin humor.

- Si lo eres, por que crees que tu padre no te busco durante veinte años.

- Te equivocas él sí me busco, inclusive toda su familia sabía de mi existencia –murmuró Rei

- Rei, él tiene el suficiente dinero e influencias como para haberte encontrado sin importar lo bien que se hubiera escondido tu madre. Él no te encontró porque no quiso.

Rei negó con la cabeza varias veces, pero en el fondo siempre había tenido esa duda, el por qué su padre nunca las encontró en los veinte años que según él estuvo buscándolas.

- No lo niegues porque en el fondo sabes que es verdad –le dijo Diamante.

Rei se apoyó en el árbol, se sentía débil, ya no se sentía con fuerza para luchar contra nada ni nadie.

- Te entiendo, yo sé lo que se siente ser rechazado, querer que tu padre esté junto a ti, pero que ni siquiera le importes lo suficiente –Le dijo Diamante acariciándole la mejilla.

Diamante no tenía previsto hablar de esto con nadie, y menos con Rei. Pero si esto servía para acercarse a ella, entonces lo haría.

- Mi padre siempre prefirió a Zafiro antes que a mí, y eso lo demostró cuando se lo llevó con él al extranjero, dejándome a mí aquí junto a mi madre y a Michiru.

- Zafiro te quiere, siempre me ha hablado cosas buenas de ti –murmuró.

Diamante rió sin ganas.

- San Zafiro, el mejor hermano de todos –contestó sarcástico.

- No me siento bien… será mejor que entre a la casa –dijo Rei tratando de separase de él, pero por lo débil que se encontraba no tenía muchas fuerzas para empujarlo.

Diamante sonrió, se fue acercando su cara hacia la de ella, sabía que ella se encontraba sin fuerzas, por lo cual no podría rechazarlo.

- ¿Rei estás bien? –preguntó una voz preocupada tras de Diamante.

Diamante maldijo por lo bajo.

- Siempre tan oportuno Andrew… -murmuro sin que nadie le escuchara.

- Rei no se encontraba muy bien por lo cual la estaba ayudando –contestó Diamante por Rei.

Andrew se acercó hacia Rei, por lo que Diamante se tuvo que moverse hacia el lado.

- Estas pálida, ¿por qué no entras y te recuestas un rato? –le dijo Andrew a Rei.

Rei asintió, no se sentía bien y lo único que quería era alejarse de a ahí.

Andrew esperó a que Rei se alejara lo bastante como para enfrentarse a Diamante.

- Déjala en paz, hazlo por tu hermano, es su esposa, ¿o acaso te da lo mismo? –le preguntó enojado a Diamante.

Diamante lo miró fríamente.

- No tiene que importante lo que haga o deje de hacer con Rei.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

- Es la hermana de Darien, y él sabe la reputación que tienes con las mujeres, y no creo que le haga gracia que estés tras Rei.

- Darien no tiene que opinar nada, además no he hecho absolutamente nada.

- ¿No te conformas con estar con Lita?

Diamante se encogió de hombros.

- Voy a terminar con ella, se ha vuelto demasiado posesiva.

- ¿Vas a dejarla a pesar de lo que siente por ti? –le pregunto con desprecio.

Diamante sonrió, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- Ella desde el principio sabia que yo no quería ningún compromiso, así que lo que siente por mi es problema de ella, no mío.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

- Algún día te vas arrepentir de todo el daño que estás haciendo.

Diamante se fue sin contestarle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rei entraba a la casa cuando escuchó unas risas que provenían de la cocina, a pesar de encontrarse cansada y nerviosa el encuentro que había tenido con Diamante, la curiosidad pudo más y se acercó para ver a quien pertenecían esas voces.

La puerta de la cocina se encontraba entre abierta, por lo cual a través del pequeño espacio pudo ver de quienes se trataba.

Eran Darien y Serena, parecían que habían estado cocinando o tratando de hacerlo, ya que ahora se podía ver que se encontraban llenos de harina, y riendo mientras se ensuciaban el uno al otro.

En ese momento Darien levantó a Serena del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella sin parar de reír. Se le veía feliz como hace tiempo no se le veía. De pronto Darien paró y bajó a Serena al suelo, ya no se reían, se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que Darien comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla a ella, lentamente fue acercando su cara a la de Serena, hasta que le dio un beso.

Rei no pudo soportar más y se apoyó en la pared que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

Darien estaba feliz, y eso era lo más importante, pero le dolía no ser ella quien besara sus labios, quien pudiera reír junto a él sin ninguna preocupación más que vivir el momento.

Se llevó la mano hacia el colgante que había sido de su madre, pidiéndole que le diera las fuerzas necesarias para poder soportar todo lo que le quedaba por vivir.

Se incorporó de la pared y fue hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Zafiro, rogando para que Diamante no se encontrara ahí.

Por suerte cuando entró estaba solamente la enfermera y Zafiro quien ya había despertado. Se sentó en la cama junto a él.

- ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó.

- Mejor –le dijo Zafiro, levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro a su esposa-. Estaba esperando que vinieras porque quiero preguntarte algo, que creo que ya es tiempo que sepa.

La enfermera se retiro discretamente de la habitación.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué te fuiste del país hace más de cuatro años?

Rei se quedó con la mirada fija en la de él, podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápidamente. Nunca había querido hablar de su pasado con Zafiro, y él había respetado su decisión, pero había llegado la hora de que él se enterara de la verdad.

Zafiro había decidido que era el momento que Rei le contara que había pasado años atrás como para que ella tuviera que huir, aunque ya tenía una leve sospecha, pero necesitaba que Rei se lo confirmara.

Rei tomó aire para poder hablar.

- Te contaré que fue lo que pasó.

Así fue como Rei le contó todo lo que había pasado desde la muerte de su madre, su relación con Darien, encuentro con su padre, y su regreso al país después de cuatro años.

Cuando Rei terminó de hablar ninguno dijo nada y se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos.

- No debiste haber huido –le dijo Zafiro.

- Lo sé, no es que trate de justificarme pero tenía apenas veinte años y sentía que el mundo se me venía encima con la noticia que recibí. Además pensé que era lo mejor para los dos en ese momento, y ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoque en haber actuado impulsivamente, ya que no solamente me hice daño a mí, sino que también dañe a Darien, lo cual era lo que menos quería.

- Ahora él está con Serena –dijo Zafiro en voz baja.

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

- Y ella lo quiere, Darien está comenzando a olvidar.

- ¿Eso es lo que tu quieres? ¿Quieres que Darien te olvide? –preguntó Zafiro con suavidad

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Seiya entró a la habitación de Zafiro por solicitud de éste.

- Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.

Zafiro se incorporó con cuidado de la cama, para de esa manera quedar sentado.

- Si, así es. Necesito que me ayudes a averiguar algunas cosas importantes, y tú eres él más indicado para ello

- Tu dirás –le contestó Seiya acercándose a él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al escuchar el timbre de su departamento, Lita corrió rápidamente hacia ella para abrirla pensando que sería Diamante.

Pero al abrirla se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó desconcertada todavía.

Andrew entró al departamento sin contestarle, por lo que Lita se vio obligada a seguirlo a la sala.

- Dime a lo que viniste y después vete por favor, no me encuentro con el ánimo de recibir visitas inesperadas –dijo Lita sentándose en el sofá.

Andrew la miró y se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía un buen aspecto, tenía unas enormes ojeras bajos los ojos, además estaba demasiado pálida, parecía que no hubiera dormido hacía tiempo, y él estaba seguro de que todo era por culpa de Diamante.

- Te ves realmente mal –dijo Andrew sinceramente.

Lita soltó una carcajada sin humor.

- Así es como me siento. Si has venido a burlarte de mí, a decir que yo me he buscado todo lo que me está pasando, hazlo de una vez por todas y vete, ya nada me importa.

Andrew maldijo y se acercó a ella para levantarla del sofá.

- No puedes permitir que ese imbécil te destruya como lo está haciendo, olvídate de él, se que te va a costar, pero lucha por hacerlo.

Lita no aguantó más y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, ¿Quién diría que al que creía que la odiaba ahora la estaría consolando?

- ¿Por qué… haces esto si tú me odias? –le preguntó con voz entrecortada.

- Yo no te odio –le dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con una ternura que nunca antes Lita había visto en él.

Lita lo miró con cara de no entender.

Andrew al ver su cara le sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Todavía no comprendes? –le susurró

Pero antes de que Lita pudiera contestarle la beso.

* * *

_**No pude escribir antes porque he estado ocupadisima.**_

_**La canción es "La Frase Tonta de la Semana" y es de La Quinta Estación.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

(Música en Youtube para este capítulo: /watch?v=82xZOa5auQQ&feature=related)

**Un hombre quiere ser el primer amor de su amada. Una mujer quiere que su amado sea su último amor.**

* * *

Cuando Andrew se separó de ella, Lita seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Por qué me has besado? –le murmuró abriendo los ojos lentamente.

- Porque te quiero –le dijo mientras le quitaba cariñosamente el pelo de la cara.

- Yo… -empezó a decir Lita con confusión

Andrew la calló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

- No es necesario que me digas nada ahora, sé que estás confundida con todo lo que ha pasado, pero quiero que te quede claro que yo jamás te he odiado, y todo lo desagradable que te he dicho era por celos, porque estaba dolido contigo por dejar que Diamante te despreciara y te usara de esa manera. Ahora acuéstate y duerme que mucha falta te hace, mañana piensa en todo lo que ha pasado y ahí hablaremos.

Andrew se despidió de ella con un suave beso en los labios. Lita se quedó mirando por la puerta que él había salido, totalmente confundida, pero por lo menos ahora no lloraba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Darien había llevado a Serena a su casa, donde vivía junto a su hermano y su madre, pero en ese momento la casa se encontraba vacía ya que ninguno de los dos se encontraba en ella.

Darien se quedó sentado en una de los sillones del salón, mientras Serena iba hacia la cocina a buscar algo para beber.

Cuando Serena regresó llevando dos refrescos en las manos, lo quedó mirando desde la puerta, Darien tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba con la mirada perdida.

Serena sabía que algo le preocupaba, pero Darien no le había dicho de que se trataba y ella no quería hostigarlo preguntando. Todavía le costaba creer que en unos pocos meses más estaría casada con él. Bajó la mirada hacía su mano izquierda donde estaba su anillo de compromiso.

Pero su alegría cambió a preocupación, sabía que Darien la quería pero también sabía que no la amaba y tenía miedo de que alguien o algo arruinaran su felicidad.

Darien se dio cuenta que ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió con ternura.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, y se prometió que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Darien fuera feliz.

Darien se levantó y fue hacia ella para ayudarla, se quedaron mirando fijamente, Darien llevó su mano hasta la cara de ella para acariciarla, Serena ante esa caricia cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar cuando Darien la beso.

Los vasos cayeron de sus manos rompiéndose ruidosamente en el suelo, pero eso a ella no le importó y pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Darien para intensificar el beso.

Los besos cada vez se fueron haciendo más apasionados, más insistentes, se fueron moviendo hacía la habitación de ella, pero si dejar de besarse en ningún minuto.

Al llegar a la habitación, Darien lentamente recostó a Serena sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella, la beso en la boca, para después recorrer su cuello con sus labios. Darien se separó un poco de Serena para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Estás segura?, su quieres que pare dímelo ahora porque no creo que después pueda –dijo con voz agitada.

Serena dibujo cada contorno de su cara, sus ojos, sus mejillas, para terminar en su boca, amaba todo en él, y siempre había pensado que con él sería su primera vez, nunca habría otro más que él.

- Estoy segura –le dijo para después besarlo con ternura.

Lentamente Darien la fue despojando de toda su ropa, besaba con reverencia todo su cuerpo, Serena se encontraba extasiada, pero aunque no tuviera experiencia se dejaba guiar por su instinto.

Comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Darien, le costó un poco ya que sus manos temblaban debido a la nueva experiencia que estaba viviendo.

Cuando Darien le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba para quedar completamente desnuda, le acaricio la mejilla.

- ¿Es tú primera vez cierto? –le preguntó con voz agitada, aunque ya sospechaba su respuesta.

- Sí –le dijo un poco avergonzada.

Darien asintió, una sola vez había estado con una mujer que fuera virgen, y esa vez había pensado que él sería su único hombre. Pero se había equivocado, ahora Rei le pertenecía a otro.

- Es un honor para mí créelo, no te preocupes seré cuidadoso –le dijo mientras la besaba.

Todo pensamiento sobre Rei se fue mientras la besaba y la acariciaba para hacerle más fácil su primera vez, ya que lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

- Darien te necesito… no puedo aguantar más –le dijo Serena respirando con dificultad.

Darien se alejó de ella para ponerse el preservativo, después se posicionó con cuidado sobre ella.

- Te va a doler un poco, pero te prometo será solamente un instante y después solamente sentirás el placer más grande que podrías haber experimentado en tu vida.

- Te creo –le sonrió Serena.

Darien, fue introduciéndose dentro de ella con sumo cuidado, cuando llego a la barrera de su inocencia empujó a la vez que la besaba.

Serena se tensó al sentir una punzada de dolor.

Darien se quedó quieto esperando que ella se adaptara a él, juntando su frente con la de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

Serena abrió los ojos, y le sonrió con ternura por la preocupación de él.

- Estoy bien, te amo –le susurró junto a sus labios.

Para Darien escuchar esa declaración de los labios de Serena, fue como un bálsamo para curar sus heridas.

La beso, pero esta vez fue con toda la pasión que tenía, sus movimientos era sincronizados y perfectos, a pesar de la nula experiencia de ella.

Los gemidos de placer de ambos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, al igual que los movimientos más rápidos y bruscos, ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho más.

Hasta que finalmente Serena grito el nombre de Darien, para que éste la besara después con desesperación.

- Te amo –le dijo Serena abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de este-. No me dejes nunca.

Darien beso la cabeza de está.

- Nunca te voy a dejar, te lo prometo –le contestó mientras la abrazaba, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió tranquilo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rei había estado toda la noche despierta esperándolo, después de haber hablado con Zafiro, había decidido hablar con Darien y aclarar todas las cosas que quedaron sin decir entre los dos, pero al ver que no llegaba se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Unas horas después cuando ya amanecía un ruido en la entrada de casa la hizo despertarse.

Vio la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, eran las siete de la mañana.

Se levantó y camino hacia la entrada, tal como lo había hecho algunos meses atrás cuando había encontrado a Darien en la misma situación.

Darien sintió unos pasos tras de él, no tenía que darse vuelta para saber de quién se trataba, pero igual se dio vuelta despacio para quedar frente a ella.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Rei pudo distinguir en los de Darien un brillo que antes no habían estado ahí, además que por la hora que llegaba no había que ser un genio para saber adónde pudo haber estado.

- Te… acostaste con ella –más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

- No Rei, no me acosté con ella, hice el amor con Serena –contestó Darien sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Darien no había tenido ninguna intención de contarle que había estado con Serena, pero tuvo el deseo de que Rei sintiera lo que él sintió cuando supo que ella se había casado con Zafiro, que aunque fuera solamente por esa vez, ella sintiera el dolor que él sintió al saberla en brazos de otro.

Rei sintió como si una daga atravesara su corazón, sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir nada por él, pero lo amaba a pesar de todo y el que hubiera estado con otra le hacía daño.

- Si claro, disculpa por entrometerme en asuntos que no son míos –le dijo en voz baja mientras se volteaba para subir a su habitación.

- No te disculpes, por lo que me han dicho todas las hermanas se comportan de esa manera con sus hermanos mayores –dijo con tono de humor.

Rei se quedó inmóvil en mitad de la escalera, era la primera vez que la reconocía como hermana.

- ¿Por qué estabas despierta? ¿Querías hablar conmigo? –le preguntó con curiosidad Darien.

Rei se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda.

- Ya no tiene importancia… ya es demasiado tarde-murmuró para sí

Darien se quedó observando como Rei subía las escaleras.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de seguirla para abrazarla, reconfortarla, asegurarle que la seguía amando como el primer día, pero se quedó en su lugar. Desde esa noche había renunciado a toda posibilidad de alguna relación con Rei, le había prometido a Serena que nunca la dejaría, y él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para cumplir esa promesa.

Sabía que a ella le había dolido que la llamara hermana, al igual que a él decirlo, pero había sido necesario. Nunca podrían cambiar el hecho de que fueran hermanos, y ahora al haber estado con Serena estaba decidido más que nunca ha seguir con su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando Rei llegó a su habitación se fue directamente al baño, y vomitó todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

Era una suerte que se encontraba sola en la habitación, ya que Zafiro estaba en una habitación de la primera planta, para la comodidad de él y por si es que se llegará a presentar alguna emergencia con él, era más fácil su acceso. Razón por lo cual no se preocuparía por verla en tan mal estado.

Se acurrucó en uno de los extremos del baño y se quedó abrazando sus piernas, esperando que los estremecimientos de su cuerpo cesaran.

No se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Darien y Serena juntos, abrazados, besándose, tocándose… Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, para alejar esas imágenes que tanto daño le estaban haciendo, pero fue imposible.

"Hice el amor con Serena", esa frase se repetía en su cabeza a cada segundo, destrozando aún más su corazón, pero prácticamente había echado a Darien a los brazos de Serena, por lo cual no podía reprocharle nada.

- Dios… como logro sacarte de mi corazón, Darien –murmuró balaceándose suavemente.

Pero decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo.


	9. NOTA

Antes que nada pido disculpar por no haber actualizado, es que he estado super ocupada.

Estuve leyendo los comentarios que hicieron sobre la historioa y hay uno que me molestó de sobre manera y es el de "**cuchis". **Primero que todo dejame decirte que si piensas que estas novelas son la de los kioskos o de revistas yo estaría FELIZ ya que eso significarían que me estarían publicando, si! Por que **estas novelas las he escrito YO**. No tengo ningun problemas con los que adaptan novelas de otros autores cambiandole los nombre de los personajes. PERO ESTE NO ES EL CASO.

Te lo voy a dejar más claro. En el caso de Eclipse de total de Amor o de Amarte es un pecado, Mala Hierba, Asi es el amor (Las novelas que he publicado en este foro), cuando las escribi no las hice con los personajes de Harry Potter o de Sailor Moon, sino que la hice con nombres ficticios porque las publicaba en otros foros que era para publicar novelas a quienes les gustaba escribir. Y cuando encontre quise subir las novelas que había escrito pero cambiandoles los nombres.

Es una pena tener que estar explicando pero me gustaria que la gente antes de opinar o lanzar acusaciones se informe.


	10. Capítulo 8

(Música en Youtube para este capítulo: / watch?v=t7NCaNXH4Qc&feature=related)

**Nos decimos con una mirada de amor lo que no podemos decir con las  
palabras y un amor que trata de ocultarse siempre lograra colarse por  
las rendijas de su escondite para poder manifestarse en plenitud**

* * *

Fue una de las peores noches que había pasado desde su regreso al país y su aspecto así lo dejaba notar, se encontraba pálida y ojerosa, pero eso ya no le importaba se había acostumbrado a tener ese aspecto.

Después de ducharse y vestirse fue a ver como se encontraba Zafiro, al entrar a su habitación la enfermera le dijo que estaba dormido, se sentó unos minutos a su lado. Los remedios lo mantenían durmiendo la mayor parte del día, pero por lo menos ya no sentía ningún dolor.

Estaba totalmente diferente a como lo había conocido tiempo atrás, se encontraba pálido y demasiado delgado, pero a pesar de eso siempre que estaba despierto se encontraba de buen humor, nunca se quejaba ni reclamaba por la vida que le toco.

Pasó toda la mañana y principio de la tarde con él, quería pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo junto a él ya que sabía que a él le quedaba poco tiempo, se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, al salir de la habitación se encontró con Seiya.

- Si vienes a ver a Zafiro tendrás que esperar porque todavía duerme

Seiya asintió.

- ¿Tú cómo estás?, no almorzaste hoy con nosotros.

Rei se encogió de hombros.

- He tenido días mejores, comí aquí en la habitación junto a Zafiro.

Rei iba hablando con Seiya cuando entraron al salón, y en él se encontraron con Darien acompañado de Serena y los padres de él.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, Rei trató de irse pero antes de logarlo Seiya la hizo entrar a la sala.

- ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Seiya para salir del silencio.

- Hablábamos de la boda –le contestó Serena un poco ruborizada.

- ¿Y cómo van los preparativos? –peguntó sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente al sofá en el cual estaban sentados Darien, Serena y Gea.

- Bien, tu madre está encantada ayudándome, ya quedan pocas cosas por hacer –le dijo animada Serena.

Darien y Rei seguían la conversación en completo silencio, Rei se había parado cerca de la chimenea, ya que no tenía ganas de sentarse a conversar.

- Me encanta ayudarte, además estoy tan feliz Darien no pudo haber encontrado una mujer mejor para casarse –le dijo Gea con cariño a Serena-. ¿Cierto Mamoru?

Mamoru que se encontraba sentado en otro sillón asintió.

- Es verdad, estoy seguro que serán muy felices juntos.

- ¿Estás muy nerviosa? –le preguntó Seiya a Serena.

- Sí, pero también muy feliz –le sonrió-. ¿Tú estabas también nerviosa cuando te casaste? –le preguntó a Rei.

Rei sintió la mirada de cinco pares de ojos sobre ella esperando su respuesta.

- ¿Nerviosa?, se podría decir que sí, estaba un poco nerviosa –le dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

Después de que contestara Rei, siguieron con la conversación sobre la boda pero Rei no escuchaba, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, el día en el que se había casado con Zafiro.

- Rei…

- Perdón, ¿qué me decías? –preguntó Rei saliendo de sus pensamiento.

- Te pregunté que como había sido tu boda –le dijo Serena.

Rei miró a Darien de reojo, y vio que la mirada fijamente.

- No quiero aburrirlos con mi historia… -comenzó a decir para negarse.

- No vas aburrirnos, todos queremos saber cómo fue la boda en la que ninguno de nosotros pudo asistir, de nuestra única hermana –dijo Darien sin dejar de mirarla.

"Hermana" otra vez esa palabra, Rei se fijo que Seiya miraba a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, ya que era la primera vez que ellos escuchaban a Darien tratarla de Hermana.

Trató de negarse otra vez pero en los ojos de Darien pudo verse determinación, así que no tuvo otra opción que hablar.

Rei bajó la mirada y en voz baja comenzó hablar.

- El decidirnos casarnos fue una decisión rápida y queríamos que fuera lo más pronto posible –no les dijo que todo eso había sido por que habían descubierto la enfermedad de Zafiro-, pero a pesar de eso Zafiro quería que fuera una boda que pudiera recordar para siempre –Rei sonrió al recordarlo.

- Fue una mañana de verano en el jardín de la casa de él, no estaban presente ninguna de nuestras familias, ya que la única persona cercana que vivía en ese país era el padre de Zafiro, pero él ya había muerto hacía unos años. Solamente había un pequeño número de personas presentes que eran amigos del trabajo de Zafiro, pero aún así se podía percibir la tranquilidad y la paz que había.

Rei levantó la cabeza y miro a nadie en particular.

- Recuerdo que había un camino de pétalos de flores que llevaba hacia el altar en donde me esperaba Zafiro, ni siquiera estaba nervioso –negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía por el recuerdo-, mientras que yo si lo estaba. Tenía miedo de pensar que pasaría después, si… si no funcionaría… -se quedó un instante en silencio-, pero cuando lo vi y me sonrió me di cuenta que estaba haciendo lo correcto… que no podía defraudarlo, no en ese minuto… –se secó una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- No fue la gran ceremonia que yo soñaba con tener cuando era pequeña, pero fue igual de hermosa.

Al mirar a los presentes Rei se fijó que tanto Serena como Gea se secaban las lágrimas, Seiya y Mamoru estaban en silencio con miradas pensativas, mientras que Darien tenía la cabeza gacha por lo que no podía ver su expresión. Pero Rei estaba segura que Darien estaba pensando lo que ella ya había pensado más cien veces, en como había sido una boda en la que los novios hubieran sido ellos dos. El saber eso le hizo derramar más lágrimas.

- Estoy segura que la boda fue hermosa y nos hubiera encantado estar ahí presentes para haberte acompañado –le dijo Gea.

- Sí, ojala la mía sea igual –le dijo Serena acariciando una de las manos de Darien

Seiya se aclaró la voz, para cambiar de conversación.

- Voy ir a ver si ya despertó Zafiro, ya que quería hablar conmigo, nos vemos en la cena –se despidió al salir de la habitación.

- Te acompaño –se apresuró por decir Rei mientras se secaba el resto de lágrimas, para salir de esa habitación.

- No –se negó Seiya rápidamente, pero después relajó un poco la voz al ver como lo observaban con el ceño fruncido-, te vas aburrir con lo que vamos hablar mejor quédate aquí o sal a dar un paseo –se fue rápidamente antes de que Rei le digiera algo.

- Hijo acompáñame quiero comentar sobre unos negocios contigo –le dijo Mamoru a Darien mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- Claro –tomó una de las manos de Serena-. Espérame no creo que me demore –le dio un suave beso en los labios, y después salió de la habitación junto a su padre.

Rei bajó su mirada hacía el suelo para que nadie notara su dolor al ver ese beso.

- Yo también me retiro, me voy a recostar un momento antes de la cena –dijo Gea.

Rei no quería quedarse a solas en la habitación junto a Serena, cada vez que la veía recordaba la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Darien, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Bueno, yo iré a dar un paseo por el jardín, nos vemos después.

- No, por favor no te vayas, necesito preguntarte algo –Serena la tomó de uno de sus brazos para que no se fuera.

- Si es sobre la boda…

- No, no tiene nada que ver sobre la boda en si –la interrumpió Serena-, es sobre Darien.

- Yo… yo no creo que sea la indicada para hablar de él, por que mejor no le preguntas a Seiya o a su madre –dijo Rei un poco nerviosa.

- No, necesito hablar con una mujer sobre esto, por favor escúchame –le suplicó Serena.

Rei suspiró resignada.

- Te escucho –dijo Rei sentándose en el sofá.

- Sé que lo más seguro es que no conozcas tanto a Darien, pero quería preguntarte si tu alguna vez lo escuchaste hablar a él o a alguien cercano a él sobre una mujer que hubo en su pasado.

Rei sintió como el color abandonaba su rostro.

- ¿Una mujer? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

- Sí, claro que él nunca me lo ha dicho y yo tampoco he tenido la valentía de preguntárselo, pero no hay que ser un genio para saber que todo su cambio se debió a una mujer.

Rei permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes, sentía todo el cuerpo tenso.

- Yo… creo que deberías preguntárselo a él –dijo cuando pudo sacar la voz.

- Sabes, no creo que ella lo amará realmente, o sino nunca lo hubiera hecho sufrir de esa manera –siguió hablando Serena sin percatarse de la expresión de angustia de Rei.

- Ella nunca quiso hacerle daño…Tú no lo sabes, tú no sabes nada –negó con vehemencia.

- No, no lo sé, lo que estoy segura era que él la amaba más de lo que ella decía amarlo –le dijo Serena.

Al escucharle decir eso a Serena, Rei sintió como algo dentro de ella explotaba.

- ¡NO! –Rei se levantó bruscamente para quedar frente a Serena-. ¡Tú no tienes ni idea lo que dices!... ¡Ella lo amaba más que su propia vida! –le gritó con sus ojos brillantes-. Ella lo ama, más que a nada en esta vida –terminó en un murmullo.

- Sí tanto dices que lo amaba, dime entonces porque no están juntos –le dijo Serena sin amedrentarse frente a Rei.

Rei se alejó un poco de ella.

- No todas las historias de amor terminan con un "Y vivieron felices para siempre", lo de ellos era demasiado complicado… involucraba a demasiadas personas que se verían afectadas. Nunca hubieran logrado ser felices, siempre habría algo o alguien que opacara su felicidad –le dijo con voz ronca, pero un poco más tranquila.

- Tú… tú sabes quien es –más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

- Puedes decir cualquier cosa de ella, ponerle cualquier descalificativo, que quizás lo más seguro es que se merezca cada uno de ellos. Pero nunca… nunca digas que no lo ama –le dijo Rei sin responderle lo que preguntó.

- No me dirás quien es ¿cierto? –le dijo Serena contemplándola fijamente-. No importa, lo único que me importa en este momento es que esa mujer no aparezca ahora que Darien está retomando su vida, no quiero que le vuelva hacer daño –le dijo Serena con determinación.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

- Por eso no te preocupes, ella nunca le volverá hacer daño, antes preferiría morirse. Y sí él quiere que ella se aleje así lo hará

Rei se dio vuelta para irse pero se quedó inmóvil al ver al hombre que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta escuchando la conversación.

Darien la observaba con un brillo especial en la mirada, pero ella por más que lo intentó no pudo descifrarlo, por primer vez no pudo saber con certeza que era lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo en ese momento.

Ha Darien se le había olvidado decirle algo a Serena por eso se había devuelto al salón, pero al ver que Rei y Serena conversaban se quedó en la puerta escuchando aprovechando que ninguna de las dos lo veía. Al escuchar hablar a Rei se dio cuenta que ésta al fin estaba saliendo de la caparazón que se había puesto desde su regreso al país, al fin estaba sacando a flote sus sentimientos, al fin estaba reaccionando como él la conocía.

- ¡Rei!

El grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se pudo escuchar como unos pasos apresurados se dirigían hacia la sala, unos instantes después apareció Seiya.

- Es Zafiro… –dijo con voz agitada.

Rei no pudo moverse, ni siquiera hablar, había llegado el momento que tanto había temido durante el último año.


	11. Capítulo 9

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

(Música en Youtube para este capítulo: /watch?v=uvgi7P97lu0)

**¿Por qué solo se tarda un minuto en decir hola, y toda una vida en decir adiós?**

* * *

Rei cuando pudo reaccionar salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Zafiro, tras ella iban los demás.

Al entrar a la habitación pudo ver que Zafiro se esforzaba para poder respirar, mientras la enfermera trataba de estabilizarlo.

- ¿Qué… que pasa? –le preguntó nerviosa a la enfermera mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia la cama.

- Tiene una crisis, he llamado a una ambulancia y al doctor para que vengan, hay que llevarlo inmediatamente a la Clínica antes de que empeore y no se pueda hacer nada –le contestó la enfermera mientras le inyectaba una medicina.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la enfermera pudiera estabilizar a Zafiro, pero este cada vez estaba más pálido.

Zafiro estiró la mano para que Rei se acercara a él.

- Sabíamos que este momento llegaría -le dijo con voz pausada.

Rei negó con vehemencia.

- No digas eso, todavía no es el momento, falta mucho para eso –le dijo tratando de controlar las lágrimas, para que estas no se derramaran.

Zafiro le sonrió mientras que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le acarició la mejilla

- Me prometiste que serías fuerte, cariño –le dijo con lentitud.

- No puedo, ¿Cómo voy a seguir sin ti?… -dijo ella entre lágrimas.

- Si puedes, ambos lo sabemos, confió en ti.

- Llame a tus hermanos, deben de llegar en cualquier momento –le dijo Seiya acercándose a la cama.

Zafiro asintió.

- Seiya tienes que seguir haciendo lo que te pedí, por favor –le pidió Zafiro.

- Te lo prometo.

Zafiro cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro y después volvió a abrirlos para mirar fijamente a quien había sido su mejor amigo en su niñez y parte de su adolescencia hasta antes de irse del país

- Darien…

Darien soltó a Serena, a quien había tenido abrazada hasta ese momento, para acercarse a la cama de su amigo.

- Dime –le dijo cuando estuvo al lado de él.

- Quiero que cuides a Rei, siempre se está metiendo en líos –dijo con una sonrisa triste-, pero yo no estaré para ayudarla.

Darien asintió y tomo una de las manos de Zafiro entre las de él.

- La cuidaré, tenlo por seguro –le dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima que se le había escapado.

Zafiro comenzó a toser nuevamente.

- Por favor Zafiro no hables más, no debes agitarte.

Zafiro negó con la cabeza y cuando se tranquilizó pudo hablar nuevamente.

- Tengo que decir muchas cosas y no me queda mucho tiempo…

Había llegado más gente a la habitación, pero Rei no se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, no quería quitar la vista de Zafiro.

- Gracias –le dijo Zafiro a ella.

- ¿Por qué?... –Rei movió la cabeza-, fuiste tú quien me ayudó todo el tiempo que estuve mal sin esperar nada a cambio, fuiste tú quien me hizo salir adelante… -Rei no podía parar de llorar-. Eres el mejor amigo que podría haber deseado.

Zafiro respiró profundamente, cada vez le estaba costando más hablar.

- Por hacerme feliz este último año. Ahora prométeme que buscaras tú felicidad y que lucharas por ella, cueste lo que cueste.

Rei apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él, dejando rastro de sus lágrimas en las sábanas que lo tapaban.

Zafiro le acarició la cabeza.

- Prométemelo Rei. –dijo con voz débil.

- Te lo prometo –le dijo en voz baja.

- Bien, ahora quiero descansar, estoy tan cansado… Cántame mientras me duermo, siempre me gusto escucharte…–dijo cerrando los ojos

Rei se acostó al lado de él, tenía la mano de Zafiro entrelazada con una de las de ella, no quería soltarla, temía que al hacerlo, ya no podría sentir la calidez que ésta emanaba.

Le comenzó a cantar al oído, Zafiro mantenía los ojos cerrados pero se le podía notar la sonrisa de sus labios mientras escuchaba a Rei cantarle.

Con la otra mano Rei intentaba secarse inútilmente las lágrimas que derraban sus ojos, podía sentir un punzante dolor en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar y por ende cantar.

Todos los presentes miraban la escena conmovidos, sabían que ese era el último momento de Zafiro, que esa era su despedida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El día estaba precioso con un gran sol, se podía sentir el olor de las flores por todos los lados, era el perfecto día cálido de primavera. Pero Rei no se sentía así, se sentía totalmente fría dentro de ella, era un frío que no se pasaba con ponerse más ropa y abrigarse más, sino que era ese frió que venía del alma, del corazón.

El cementerio estaba lleno de gente dándole el último adiós a Zafiro, ella estaba apoyada en su padre mientras descendían el féretro, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería recordar a Zafiro de esa manera, dentro de un ataúd, quería recordarlo feliz, lleno de vida.

Sabía que no debía sentirse mal, por que él al fin estaba descansando de todo dolor, pero lo extrañaría demasiado, Zafiro había pasado hacer una especie de ancla en su vida y ahora sin él se encontraba a la deriva.

Dejó una flor donde descansaría para siempre su esposo y después volvió hacia donde su padre.

- Me quiero ir a casa –murmuró ella.

Su padre asintió mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros y la llevaba hacia el auto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde la muerte de Zafiro.

Darien estaba en el estudio de su padre bebiendo un brandy pendiente de sus pensamientos, cuando Seiya lo interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo está Rei? –preguntó Darien a su hermano apenas notó su presencia.

- Está descansando, mamá le dio un calmante para que pudiera dormir tranquila.

Darien asintió.

Seiya se acercó al bar para servirse también una copa.

- Han sido unos días largos –dijo Seiya mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de su hermano.

Darien volvió a asentir sin decir nada más.

- Rei ha sido valiente con todo lo que le ha pasado el último tiempo.

Darien miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo que pasas mucho tiempo junto a Rei? –preguntó Darien irritado, al tiempo que se daba cuenta que estaba sintiendo celos de su propio hermano.

Seiya enarcó una de sus cejas, al percibir los celos de su hermano, pero decidió disimular que no se había dado cuenta.

- Por supuesto, somos hermanos y me gusta estar a su lado –dijo con indiferencia, tratando de no sonreír al ver la cara que puso su hermano.

- Hermanos… -confirmó en voz baja Darien más para sí que para Seiya.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Serena? –preguntó Seiya ya serio.

- Bien, las cosas ya están casi listas para la boda –la expresión de Darien también había cambiado.

- Es una buena chica y no merece que le hagan daño –dijo Seiya en el mismo tono.

Darien frunció el ceño y observó a su hermano. Imposible, se dijo, Seiya no sabía nada de su relación con Rei y que había comenzado a salir con Serena para olvidarla.

- Yo nunca le haría daño –le contestó después de algunos instantes.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos bebiendo sus tragos hasta que Darien volvió hablar.

- Rei confía en ti ¿cierto? –le preguntó Darien con la vista fija en su vaso vacío.

- Eso creo.

- ¿Tú sabes por que se casó con Zafiro?, ¿Si se casó antes o después de saber de su enfermedad? –preguntó sin levantar la vista.

Seiya observó a su hermano y pudo sentir que este tenía una lucha en su interior.

- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

Darien se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

- Por curiosidad, además Zafiro era uno de mis mejores amigos y Rei es nuestra hermana.

- ¿Sabes? algunas noches atrás Rei te esperaba para conversar contigo –Seiya trató de elegir con cuidado las siguientes palabras, ya que se suponía que él no estaba enterado de la relación que hubo entre Rei y Darien-. Seguro que era para conversar de Zafiro o necesitaba desahogarse con alguien más, necesitaba sacar la carga que llevaba encima de ella. Quizás al saber que tú eras el mejor amigo de Zafiro te quería contar el porqué de su matrimonio.

- Tú lo sabes ¿cierto? –le preguntó levantando los ojos hacia él.

- Sí, pero pregúntaselo a Rei si quieres saberlo –le dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Ella no se encuentra en el mejor momento para preguntárselo ¿no crees? –le dijo moviendo la cabeza con pesadumbre.

- Rei se casó después de saber que Zafiro iba a morir –dijo Seiya antes de salir del estudio.

Darien se quedó algunos minutos pensando en lo que le había dicho Seiya, hasta que decidió salir para despejarse, para dejar de pensar por algunas horas.

Iba saliendo de la casa cuando un hombre se bajo de un coche estacionado.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –preguntó Darien mientras caminaba hacia el hombre.

- Vine a ver a mi cuñada –le contestó Diamante.

- No creo que sean momentos para visitas –dijo Darien con seriedad.

Diamante se encogió de hombros.

- Esperaré que ella me lo diga, así que si me permites –dijo pasando por su lado, pero un brazo de Darien lo detuvo.

- Te dije que no Diamante –dijo Darien interrumpiéndole el paso.

Diamante observó el brazo de Darien que lo detenía con burla.

- Vamos Darien, me conoces y sabes que no lastimaría a tu hermana –le dijo Diamante con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- Por que te conozco no voy a permitir que te acerques a Rei más de lo que sea necesario, elige a cualquier mujer para que sea la siguiente de tu larga lista de conquistas pero a ella no –le dijo con tono duro.

- ¿Cómo sabes si quiero "conquistarla"?, puede que solamente venga hacerle una visita de cortesía –le dijo enarcando una de sus cejas.

- Ya te dije, te conozco demasiado bien y sé que no haces nada sin tener algo en mente.

Diamante retrocedió y levantó las manos para aparentar rendirse.

- Esta bien, lo dejaré por hoy. Pero por la amistad que nos une será mejor que no te metas en mis asuntos, esto es algo entre tu hermana y yo. Si Rei quiere que algo suceda entre nosotros ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir –le dijo en tono arrogante subiendo a su vehículo-. Y recuerda que en pocas semanas más te irás de aquí y no estarás cerca de ella. Ah, y ella no sería una simple conquista sino que algo mucho más que eso –dicho aquello hizo partir el auto y se fue de la casa.


	12. Capítulo 10

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

(Música en Youtube para este capítulo: /watch?v=Lkhy65uR4S8)

**Hay mentiras que si las repites muchas veces puedes llegar a pensar que son verdad y hay muchas verdades que por mas que quieras no las puedes ocultar.**

* * *

Darien entró con cuidado a la habitación esperando encontrar a Rei durmiendo sin embargo ésta estaba sentada cerca de la ventana observando el jardín

- Pensé que estarías durmiendo –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Rei negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

- No tenía ganas, además ya he dormido demasiado en los últimos días.

Darien se quedó unos minutos en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que decidió sentarse al lado de ella en el sillón.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? –le preguntó ella, mirándolo por primera vez a la cara.

- He estado pensando –comenzó hablar mirando hacia el frente pero sin ver nada en particular.

- ¿En qué?

- En el pasado, quiero que me digas por te fuiste, por qué huiste –le dijo sin mirarla, había decidido que se quería ser feliz con Serena era necesario dejar de una vez por todas el pasado atrás, y eso significaba hablar con Rei de lo que había pasado entre los dos.

Pasó un minuto hasta que Rei comenzó hablar con voz suave.

- Cuando era una niña mi único deseo, mi único sueño era encontrar a mi padre. Tener una familia como toda la de los demás niños, pero siempre fuimos mi madre y yo. Siempre que podía le preguntaba a ella por mi padre, que como era, como se llamaba, si me quería, porque no estaba con nosotras. Pero nunca contestó a mis preguntas –Rei calló mientras observaba las manos en su regazo-. Tú no lo entenderías porque tenías una familia que te quería, unos padres y un hermano. Cuando era un poco mayor me contó la verdad, que él era casado y que ella decidió irse de su lado y desaparecer para que él pudiera volver con su esposa y ser feliz, porque sabía que era a su mujer a quien amaba y no a ella. Yo en ese minuto la odie por no haber luchado por mi padre, por no haber luchado por mi, pero después me di cuenta del amor que le tenía mi madre a ese hombre, un amor tan grande que fue capaz de renunciar a él con tal de que éste fuera feliz.

- Tiempo después mi mamá enfermó, nadie sabía lo que tenía hasta que después de algunos estudios se le diagnosticó cáncer.

- Igual que ha Zafiro –dijo Darien en voz baja.

- Sí –afirmo Rei-, antes de morir me dijo que mi padre se llamaba Mamoru y que tenía dos hijos, también me dio este colgante –Rei se llevó la mano hacia el colgante que tenía en el cuello-. Me dijo que mi padre se lo había regalado.

Darien seguía con la mirada hacia el frente, sin siquiera hacer ningún gesto.

- Al poco tiempo después murió, cuando eso pasó quise irme con ella, ella era todo para mí –Rei se secó las lágrimas-. Pero me propuse encontrar a mi padre, además ahora sabía que tenía dos hermanos –sonrió con tristeza-. Pensé que ya no estaría nunca más sola.

- Esa fue mi meta los últimos meses hasta que te conocí en aquel bar. Desde que te vi sentí algo especial por ti, una especie de conexión, como si al fin hubiera llegado a mi hogar. Nunca he amado a nadie como a ti y tenía miedo de que pasara algo que estropeara la felicidad que tenía.

- Por eso ese día fue como si mi mundo se derrumbara –ambos sabían perfectamente del día que estaba hablando.

- Al fin había encontrado a mi padre, el sueño había tenido toda mi vida se hacía realidad, pero el precio que tuve que pagar por el fue muy alto… Él hombre que amaba terminó siendo mi hermano.

- Huí por cobarde, porque no soporte enterarme de esa verdad, creí que era lo mejor –Rei negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas-. Pero me equivoqué.

Durante todo el relato de Rei Darien había estado en silencio escuchándola atentamente. Sin mirarla todavía tomo una de las manos de Rei entre las de él.

- Te casaste con Zafiro después de saber de su enfermedad –más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

- Sí, lo quería mucho y fue un gran apoyo para mí, por eso quería que fuera feliz lo que le quedara de vida.

- Y lo fue, estoy seguro.

- Darien perdóname, yo nunca quise hacerte daño créeme... Inclusive pensé en no volver al país para que tú rehicieras tu vida junto a otra mujer, nunca pensé que esperarías por mí todo este tiempo. Nunca merecí que me amaras tanto –dijo entre lágrimas con la cabeza inclinada.

Darien soltó su mano para levantarse del sofá e inclinarse delante de ella para quedar frente a frente. Con sus manos levantó la cabeza de ella.

- Nadie hubiera impedido que te amará de esa manera –le aseguró con voz ronca.

- ¿Cómo lo hago, Darien?, dime como hago para verte junto a Serena y no gritar que te amo, que quiero que estés junto a mí para siempre –Darien le comenzó a secar las lágrimas con infinita ternura, mientras él trataba de retener las suyas-. Como voy a soportar verte en el altar junto a ella jurándole amor hasta la muerte –Rei negó con cabeza con vehemencia-. No voy a poder, no quiero… no quiero…

Darien tiró de ella hacia el suelo y la abrazó, mientras Rei lloraba junto a su pecho.

Rei pudo sentir como las lágrimas de Darien caían sobre el cabello de ella.

Darien la alejó de él y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí vas a poder, tienes que hacerlo Rei… los dos tenemos que ser fuertes. Yo pondré todo de mi parte para ser feliz junto a Serena y hacerla feliz a ella. Le prometí a ella no dejarla y lo voy a cumplir. La quiero mucho y por nada del mundo le haría daño, no se si alguna vez llegaré a amarla como a ti, pero lo intentaré. Pero… -le acarició la mejilla-, pero siempre estaré junto a ti de una manera u otra.

- Abrázame Darien, abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes… -le dijo con voz rota y Darien así lo hizo.

- Te amo, te amo… -le Rei susurró junto a su pecho.

0o0o0o0o0o

Seiya tomo el sobre entre sus manos, lo que había dentro de el podía cambiar la vida de muchas personas para siempre, o dejarlas tal cual estaban ahora. Todo esto había sido idea de Zafiro, ya que cuando Rei le contó la verdad sobre su relación con Darien tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no esta bien, ahí fue cuando le pidió ayuda a él para que contratará a alguien para investigar sobre el nacimiento tanto de Darien como de Rei.

Abrió lentamente el sobre mientras el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido, leyó la serie de documentos que ahí se encontraban hasta terminar con el informe del investigador. Cuando terminó dejó todo sobre su escritorio, ahora tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o

Pasaron los días mucho más rápido de lo que Rei hubiese querido, al día siguiente sería la boda entre Serena y Darien.

Rei se encontraba en su habitación, ya que no tenía ganas de bajar al salón porque ahí se encontraban Darien y sus padres junto a Serena.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y después entró Seiya. Éste se acercó a ella y le ofreció un sobre.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Rei tomando entre sus manos el sobre.

- Cuando Zafiro estaba vivo me pidió que lo ayudara a investigar algo, él presentía que alguien estaba ocultado algo, además quería que fueras feliz y para eso había que averiguar toda la verdad.

Rei frunció el ceño.

- No estoy entendiendo nada.

Seiya se sentó al lado de ella sobre la cama.

- Rei, Zafiro quería que averiguara si a ti y a Darien los unía algún lazo sanguíneo.

- Pero… pero si tenemos el mismo padre –contestó Rei con voz temblorosa.

- Lee por favor –le dijo Seiya sin contestarle.

Rei quitó la mirada que tenía sobre Seiya para observar el sobre. Con manos temblorosas lo abrió y en el había una fotocopia de dos certificados de nacimientos, los cuales tenían la misma fecha y un certificado de defunción también con la misma fecha. También había una especie de informe.

Rei levantó los ojos hacia su hermano.

- No entiendo.

- Como puedes ver los certificados son de dos niños que nacieron el mismo día, pero uno de ellos nació muerto… Mi hermano –dijo Seiya eligiendo con cuidado las palabras para que Rei lograra entender.

- ¿Tú hermano?, ¿Gea tuvo gemelos? –preguntó Rei sin entender nada.

Seiya se pasó los dedos por el cabello, todo estaba siendo más difícil de lo que el esperaba.

- No Rei, mi madre no tuvo gemelos. El niño que murió era mi hermano, Darien no es hijo de ella ni de mi padre.

Rei palideció bajo la mirada de Seiya.

- Pero como… No entiendo.

- En ese informe –le dijo apuntando a una hoja que tenía Rei en su otra mano-, está explicado todo con detalles. Dice que los bebes fueron intercambiados la nacer, la madre verdadera de Darien no quiso hacerse responsable de él ya que se encontraba sola sin apoyo alguno, y mi madre se encontraba mal y desesperada por que su hijo había nacido muerto, mi padre en esa semana se encontraba de viaje pero sabía que éste esperaba con ansias a su primer hijo y no soportaría saber que había nacido muerto –Seiya dejo de hablar un instante al ver que Rei comenzada a temblar con más fuerza, con su mano apretó la de ella-. Cuando la enfermera que había ayudado a atender los dos partos se dio cuenta de toda esta situación se le ocurrió lo del intercambio de bebes, habló con amabas mujeres y las dos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo. Fue así que cuando mi padre volvió del viaje dos días después, mi madre ya se encontraba en casa junto a Darien.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

- Es mentira… esto no puede ser verdad… -dijo Rei con voz temblorosa.

- Es verdad, además lo confesó la misma enfermera que hizo el intercambio.

Rei se llevó la mano hacia la boca para ahogar un sollozo. Ella y Darien no eran hermanos.

Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas pero al poco caminar tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer, se llevó el papel al pecho mientras no paraba de llorar. Ya no existía ningún lazo sanguíneo que impidiera que Darien y ella estuvieran juntos, pero éste se casaba mañana con Serena y eso nadie lo podría cambiar, era demasiado tarde.

- Rei… -dijo Seiya acercándose a ella.

Rei negó con la cabeza no quería estar con nadie en ese minuto, lo único que quería era desaparecer, dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho que amenazaba con no dejarla respirar.

.


End file.
